


Roughing It

by bittenfeld



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Mesogog captures Jason, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy takes his students out fossil-hunting in the same area that he and Anton Mercer used to frequent during their college days.  So while Conner and Ethan and Kira dig up old bones, it’s old memories that return to haunt Tommy.</p><p>Final - Chapter 16:  Mesogog captures Tommy and Kira, Ethan, and Conner.  They’re restrained.<br/>The kids are protesting angrily.  Kira yells, “you don’t have Trent, he’ll rescue us!”<br/>“Ah, yes, Trent,” Mesogog muses, then calls, “Trent, come here, your friends are asking for you.”<br/>And Trent appears, strolls in, stands alongside Mesogog.  He turns a smirking smile toward the others.  “My friends.  My stupid, gullible friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy takes his students out fossil-hunting in the same area that he and Anton Mercer used to frequent during their college days. So while Conner and Ethan and Kira dig up old bones, it’s old memories that return to haunt Tommy.

“Oh, man, we are _so_ gonna get A’s for this!” Ethan announced eagerly, perched on a rock, hunched over his laptop.

“Yeah,” the taller boy, Conner, agreed, chisel chipping away at the Smilodon fossil skull embedded in the sandstone rock-face. “Maybe for the whole semester.”

“You’re gonna need it,” the black teenager shot back, as he tapped data into the computer, “to make up for that ‘C’ on last week’s mid-term.”

“Hey, soccer practice has been brutal, I didn’t have time to study.”

“Oh, well, that excuses everything,” Kira added playfully, as she carefully worked over a vertebra of the saber-tooth cat. “Just explain that to Dr. O, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Okay, so I’m not a straight-A student like you or geek-boy here, what can I say.”

“C’s aren’t gonna get you into college, jock-boy.”

“Yeah, but a soccer scholarship might.”

At base-camp a short distance away, Tommy Oliver smiled. The enthusiasm and excitement – that was what he had wanted to hear from his students. To share the enjoyment he had known in college, digging in these very rocks, and the other various expeditions he’d participated in, in different parts of the world during graduate and doctoral work – a lot with Anton Mercer, a few with other scientific parties. It was one thing to read about it in textbooks and see photos of finely preserved specimens – it was another thing to be out in the dust and the sun, digging with your own hands, and developing the sight to recognize a raw bit of fossil sticking out of a cliff face or rock cluster.

With a couple of weeks off for spring-break, Tommy had driven the three teens up to Silver Lake in the canyonland area of southern Utah for an unofficial field trip of RV-camping and fossil-hunting. A prehistoric lake had once covered this whole area, drawing thirsty animals. It was a good spot, rich in specimens, where he and Mercer had done much of their research, so he knew the kids wouldn’t be disappointed. Already they’d found some ancient wolf remains, some mammoth teeth, a few shells of lake molluscs, and assorted other bits and pieces.

But right now, the kids worked on the nicest find of all – a nearly undamaged Smilodon cat, undisturbed for almost 20,000 years. Evidently it had come down to the lake for a drink and had simply died there – no trauma or battle or predator had scattered the remains. And the kids were justified in their enthusiasm, it was a sweet specimen – even Tommy had not expected them to be that lucky on their first foray. Already they had uncovered most of the skull and thorax and vertebral column, working carefully as Tommy had guided them.

Until a sudden clatter of rocks and Kira’s shriek abruptly shattered the light mood and jerked Tommy’s attention. Instantly he pushed away from the crate he’d been packing, and broke into a dead run toward the three.

Scattered sandstone chunks and rock debris littered about, piles of dirt burying their work area, with the three teenagers now huddled around despondently. Clouds of dust wafted around.

“Oh, Kira!” Conner moaned, lean frame slumping. “No no no no no…!”

“I’m sorry!” the girl stammered, hands to her face. “oh god, I’m sorry – it was an accident!”

“oh, no no…!”

Tommy rushed up, fearing the worst. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah,” Ethan answered. “But I don’t think the kitty cat is.”

“Nevermind that,” Tommy insisted. “Is anyone hurt? What happened?”

Weakly Kira gestured at fresh scars of the rock-slide across the cliff-face. “I was just chiseling, when suddenly the whole thing just gave way. I wasn’t doing it hard, Dr. O, I swear! But I think I’ve ruined everything… oh god, it’s all my fault…”

Shaking his head, Tommy assured, “It’s all right, Kira, these things happen. As long as you’re all okay, that’s all that matters.”

“First, Conner disintegrating the lizard, now this,” Ethan commented. “Zero for zero, guys – not good.”

“ungh, it’s ruined!” Conner bemoaned.

“Maybe not. Let’s see what’s left.” And kneeling down, Tommy began digging with bare hands through the loose rock detritus, the kids helping, until the fossil was once again uncovered, still intact in the rock-face. “Actually, I don’t think it was hurt at all, guys. Here…” he reached a hand up for Kira’s tools, then began carefully breaking away more of the loosened rock around the cat, until another small slab of sandstone cracked off and fell, exposing most of the hind end of the skeleton. Tommy smiled. “As a matter of fact, it was a lucky break, Kira – you just saved yourselves hours of work, uncovering this part of the specimen.”

“Yesss!” the black youth cheered. “Our A’s are safe!”

“If you get this specimen out of the rock, and home undamaged, I promise you all A’s.”

“For the whole semester?” Conner ventured hopefully.

Tommy grinned. “No – but for your spring-quarter project. Anyway, as I mentioned earlier, since the matrix here is sandstone, it’s pretty soft, which makes it easy to get the fossil out, but that also means you need to be careful about rockslides like what just happened. So just take your time, and stabilize as you go.”

Ethan was studying the newly exposed area of the fossil. “Hey, look,” he noticed. “See how it looks like another smaller skull and bones are in there too, mixed in with the larger skeleton. Wow, two for the price of one.”

“Something – someone – he ate?” Conner suggested.

“No – not ate,” Tommy pointed out. “And not ‘he’ – look carefully, you can see that the smaller skeleton is actually curled within the pelvic cavity of the adult animal. It’s a female, and she was pregnant when she died.”

Kira frowned. “Oh, that’s sad, the poor little guy.”

Looking at her funny, Conner responded carelessly, “What’s sad? – It’s 20,000 years old, if it hadn't died then, it would be long dead by now anyway.”

“Yeah, well, in 20,000 years who’s going to care if _you_ ever lived or died?” the girl just retorted.

Conner shrugged. “I dunno… my great-great-great… great… great… grandkids?”

With a smile, Tommy sympathized, “Well, the old saying, death is a part of life, is never truer than in a situation like this. Kira, since you were the one who actually found the first sign of the specimen in the rock, you can be in charge of it and write up the main report – although I still want each of you to write your part of it. Now, repair your grid, and notate your measurements on the new areas, then you’d better get shellac and stabilize them, so they don’t disintegrate. You’re doing a good job, guys.”

Then leaving the kids to work, Tommy returned to the base-area to continue crating up some of their plaster-wrapped specimens, and hammering the wooden lids on. He could hear the teens as they re-staked and re-strung the measuring-grid, then Kira started photographing the new parts, while Conner measured, and called out the numbers for Ethan to document on his lap-top, then they started carefully shellacking and stabilizing, then digging again – being extremely careful not to let another rock-fall ruin the find.

All in all, a very productive trip.

From behind, a hiker’s footsteps approached down the road circling the lake. Tommy didn’t bother looking up. They hadn't seen a lot of other campers since they’d arrived – the main campground was several miles away, and anyway, tourist season didn’t really start for another month or two. But then the footsteps left the road and approached him; and the subtle spicy scent of after-shave wafted over him – a scent he knew all too well; and in recognition, even before he turned around, a slight unintentional shimmer of emotion ghosted through him.

Taking a big whiff of the air, Anton Mercer commented, “Ah, nothing like the aroma of wet plaster and resin!”

“Anton,” Tommy greeted, steadying his body’s automatic reaction to the man smiling at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking a vacation, getting in a few days of rest and relaxation.”

“Rest and relaxation? You? High-powered executive, captain of industry?” Tommy tossed back in good-humor. “Back at your office last week, you said you had no time for vacation.”

Mercer grinned. “Even high-powered executives need a breather every now and then. Board rooms are pretty stuffy places. And after you mentioned you were coming up here, I couldn’t get it out of my head, so I had my secretary clear my calendar for four days. I told you Millie’s a god-send – she’ll run interference for me. As a matter of fact, she’s been trying to kick me out for several months now anyway, ordering me to take a break for my health. Frankly, I think she’s just been trying to get rid of me so she can redecorate the office in my absence.”

Across the way, the kids looked up to see the visitor. With a smile, he raised a hand in greeting. Half-heartedly they returned the wave, then quickly went back to their work to deliberately avoid any further acknowledgement of the newcomer.

“So, you said you were bringing your students out here for their first dig,” Anton noted, looking in the teens’ direction. “How are they doing? have they found anything of interest yet?”

Tommy nodded. “We’re working on a Late Pleistocene layer, and so far they’ve found some mammoth remains, and some dire-wolf bones. I haven’t cared whether they really found anything important or not – I just want them to get their hands dirty, and find out what real paleontology is, away from the classroom. One lesson they learned very quickly is the need for shellac and plaster – they dug up a lizard, but before they stabilized it, one of them poked at it in curiosity, and unfortunately it disintegrated into a pile of sand.”

Anton chuckled sympathetically. “That’s always the first lesson, isn’t it?”

Then with a little knowing wink, and a jerk of head toward the kids, Tommy urged, “But come here, I think there’s something that will interest you.” As they neared the teenagers, Tommy called, “Kira, c’mere, why don’t you show Dr. Mercer your cat?”

“Umm, yeah,” she responded stiffly, uncomfortable around the visitor, but led him over to the sabertooth skeleton protruding from the rock wall, which they were carefully painting with resin. “It’s a Smilodon gracilis.” Then pointing to the fetal remains curled within the adult, she added, “And it was pregnant.”

Hunkering down for a closer look, Mercer acknowledged, “And not just a pregnant one, that’s a Smilodon gracilis brunesii – look at the dentition and the curvature of the mandible. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen one here, this far east of the Mojave.” He glanced up at Tommy for verification.

Tommy shook his head. “No, I’ve found a number of S. fatalis californicus here, but not too many S. gracilis – and I’ve never seen a brunesii here. Maybe it wandered here in search of prey and ended up joining a pride of S. fatalis.”

“It would be interesting if the fetus was a hybrid.”

“Yeah. But I doubt that it’s developed enough that we’d be able to tell. Anyway, Kira found the first sign of the specimen in the rock, so I’m giving her the responsibility of writing this one up.”

Mercer nodded his approval. “Young lady, I’m impressed. I didn’t make my first noteworthy find until I was twenty-three. I’d be honored if you’d allow the museum to exhibit it – with you and your fellow students getting full credit, of course.”

She hesitated. “… well…”

Tommy smiled like a proud parent. “I’m sure she’d be thrilled, Anton. We’ll get back to you later on that.”

The girl tried to disguise her emotion, as she repeated, “Um, yeah, we’ll, um, get back to you, um, Doctor Mercer. Um, thanks a lot.”

Anton tossed a friendly wink. “Good. We’ll talk later, then.”

He and Tommy strolled back to the base area.

“Listen, I’m staying at the old cabin,” Anton commented. “Why don’t you come by for a little while this evening – we can share a couple of beers and reminisce old war stories of our college days in these rocks.”

Tommy grinned. “Man, that was a long time ago.”

“Yeah.” Then Mercer’s voice quieted intimately, and he moved closer, hand resting gently on Tommy’s upper arm. “I’d like it if you could come, Tommy. God knows, we’ve both been so busy, we’ve barely caught each other a few minutes in passing. We really haven’t had a chance for some time alone… to catch up on certain… matters…”

Tommy hesitated, fighting a tug inside of himself. “Anton… I …”

Anton’s gaze drifted sensually, longingly, over Tommy. “It’s been pretty lonely these past seven years, Tommy... you know…”

And Tommy could feel Anton’s breath close, and he couldn’t stop another magnetic tingle dancing across his nerves; his eyes tightened closed with a frown, as unintentionally his tongue slipped lightly over his lips. He nodded. “yeah… I know...”

Anton rested his glance on the other man’s lips, his eyes half-closed, his own lips parting slightly; and almost of its own accord, his body began to lean in closer.

A crackle of tennis shoes on dead leaves made them both look up to see Kira, container in hand, watching them intently.   Stiffly they straightened up and shifted apart a few inches.

Quickly she stammered, “I, uh, was just getting some more resin… umm, we’re just about out… umm, excuse me…” and hurried off to the supply tent.

The moment interrupted, Mercer smiled, touched Tommy’s shoulder, with a tiny wink. “Well, anyway, the beer’s waiting. Come if you can.”

“Well, I’ll see…” Tommy half-promised. “I’ll give you a call later, let you know.”

“Fine.” Then as Anton left, he gave another little smile and small wave to Kira as she reappeared. “Good luck with your cat.”

Kira returned a non-committal wave, then looked up curiously at Tommy. Tommy was frowning after their departing visitor, then returned to the task of hammering on the crate lids, a little more intently than necessary.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

With the site protectively covered for the evening, and dinner dishes washed and put away, Tommy broached the subject to the kids. “Can you guys get along without me for a few hours? I have a little private business to take care of.”

“Absolutely,” Conner agreed, raising his right hand in a solemn oath: “No messing around, promise.”

Kira just rolled her eyes, “as if !”, and assured their teacher, “You two want some time alone together, go for it.”

“What two?” Conner questioned blankly.

“Dr. O and Dr. Mercer, of course.”

Ethan smirked. “You make it sound like they’re making it.”

Kira shrugged. “Well, they are, aren’t they?”

All three of the guys looked shocked – Conner and Ethan disbelievingly, and Tommy frowning sharply.

Kira just shrugged again. “Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it?”

But Conner reasoned, “Number 1, they’re both guys. And number 2, can you imagine doing… _that_ – with a creep like Mercer?” The kids all shuddered.

“All right, that’s enough!” Tommy reproached sharply. “You’ll be respectful of _Doctor_ Mercer, whether you like him or not. And furthermore, you’re all talking about something you know nothing about. He’s a very old and close friend of mine – And you may find it hard to believe, but there _are_ parts of my personal life that are personal – and have nothing to do with the three of you. So I’d appreciate it if you’d kindly refrain from commenting any further!”

Then turning abruptly, he strode over to the jeep, slammed it into gear, and in a squeal of rubber on sand, drove off down the road, leaving the kids staring after him, nonplussed.

Ethan slumped in disappointment. “Oh, man, there goes our A – he’s probably gonna make us all go back home tomorrow, thanks a lot.”

“What was that all about?” Conner questioned cluelessly.

Kira watched the departing jeep. “When Dr. Mercer was talking with Dr. O, I swear it looked like they were getting all dreamy-eyed, and then they were about to kiss…”

“Oh, c’mon, no way, you probably just thought you saw…”

“No, I swear! And when they saw me, they like jerked away from each other, like they didn’t want anyone to know.”

Ethan suggested, “Or maybe they weren’t going to, but they thought that you might think they were, so they had to stop you from thinking what you thought they were thinking of doing.” He frowned, confused himself. “… I think…”

Kira shrugged. “I know what I saw.”

Conner shook his head. “Yeah, but… Dr. O wouldn’t do _that_ , would he? I mean, he’s not like _gay_ … is he?”

“How do we know if he is or isn’t?”

Ethan chimed in, “But we’d know if he was… wouldn’t we?”

“Whatever. I’m gonna work some more on my report, then go to bed.” Kira started for the RV, leaving the boys staring at each other.

“Dr. Mercer and Dr. O? Nah.” They shook their heads. “No way.”

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to Anton’s cabin that evening, and the two of them reminisce over old times and their first meeting - and Anton's first seduction of Tommy. But soon, all talk will be foregone for far more pressing urges…

He hadn’t seen the place in years, not since their college expedition days, but back then, he and Anton had spent a lot of days – and nights – there. And exploring hadn't been limited to the expedition site only.

And he hadn’t meant to speak so harshly to the kids just now, but Anton’s sudden appearance, followed by Kira’s innocent unexpected pronouncement had thrown him off-kilter. Back then, he and Anton had meant a lot to each other, and emotions and physical desires had run deep, but that was a long time ago, and now he really couldn’t afford the emotional price that Anton required – especially not now, while training the kids, and fighting Mesogog, and still trying to earn his paycheck by holding together a motley collection of hormone-driven creatures, otherwise known as a high-school class.

At the intersection of Lake Circle and Old Silverlake Road, the jeep drew to a halt, then swung right onto the weathered two-lane blacktop. With the setting sun behind him, Tommy headed up the gentle grade toward the cabin. Already conifers began to dot the landscape, mixing in with the canyon scrub and manzanita, gradually increasing from individual trees to small stands blending in with fir and aspen. The scent of sun-warmed pine-sap tantalized his nostrils. One of the best smells in the world – right up there with bacon sizzling on the morning campfire.

The road climbed steeply now, looping in switchbacks, so Tommy shifted into first gear. Finally, at the top, the lake came into view again, stunning from this altitude and at this time of day: the sunset reflecting gold and red and orange, just as though God had spilled paints across the placid surface.

The last wisps of day were fading rapidly over the distant sandstone cliffs of Kaibab, as the jeep pulled up in front of the cabin and parked on the gravel pathway beside an unassuming dark-blue ‘09 Lexus sedan. Afternoon’s warmth had dissipated by now, and the hazeless crystal sky promised chill temperatures tonight.

Anton Mercer was waiting on the long wooden porch.

“Hello, Tommy,” he greeted with a wide grin. “I’m glad you came. I wasn’t sure you would.”

“Hello, Anton,” Tommy smiled, climbing up the steps to clasp both hands with his old friend. For a lingering moment, away from all the hurry and bustle of the city, they just drank in the presence of each other, finally closing the gap of seven years.

Then indicating the open door, Anton urged, “Come in, come in,” and ushered Tommy in with a hand at his waist. “I expect you recognize the place…? I haven’t changed a thing.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tommy agreed, glancing around the large sitting room. The furnishings were just as he remembered them – the large couch before the stone fireplace, the Navajo rug over the polished hardwood floor. Southwestern artifacts decorated the knotty-pine walls, with the exception of a china cabinet in one corner of the living room which displayed assorted small fossils and memorabilia from some of their expeditions both here and abroad. On the other side of a partially dividing wet-bar lay the dinette and the kitchen beyond.

Tommy strolled over to the front picture window overlooking the conifer-and-scrub down-slope to the water. From here, the view took in the whole lake, and it was obvious to see how Silver Lake lived up to its name – beneath the rising full moonlight, a silver sheen sparkled and glimmered across the smooth surface. Hardly a breeze whispered in the still air, and the mirrored surface reflected the glowing sphere hanging above.

Gaze fell on a large fossil Ankylosaur skull sitting in a corner of the room. “I see your old buddy is still here from the Guang Xiao trip. I’ll never forget how you stumbled upon it – literally – sticking up out of the ground, and broke your foot. Man, you were swearing up a storm – words I never heard you use before – or since!”

Mercer smiled. “Well, even so, I’d much rather have broken my own bones than to have broken that fossil bone in such perfect condition.”

“You wouldn’t even let me drive you to a doctor,” Tommy remembered.

“There wasn’t a doctor within two hundred miles in that wasteland,” Anton scoffed, “and too much preparation and financial backing had gone into that trip for me to miss it. Besides, if I had dared to go home with nothing to show, my father would have pulled his portion of the funding for the entire next year’s worth of digs.”

Tommy grinned. He remembered the elder Mercer quite well, and always suspected the old man had a calculator in place of a heart. Not to mention, Mercer Sr. had never quite approved of Tommy in his son’s life. Not that he had any particular dislike for Tommy, and he hadn't demanded that Anton leave Tommy – and if he had, Anton would have defied him – but he definitely didn’t consider it the most efficacious future for the heir to the Mercer fortune.

“Anyway, plaster and bandages work just as well on broken bones as on fossils.”

“So instead, I just had to help you hobble everywhere, and put up with your moaning for two weeks… You never wanted to put the skull on display?”

“No, I just like to keep it as a private memento of what a hazardous profession paleontology is...!”

“Yeah, well, the kids are learning that, too. We had a small rock-fall earlier today, just before you showed up, and they nearly lost their cat. Listen,” Tommy frowned suddenly, “I just wanted to apologize for the kids’ behavior this afternoon. They were a little blunt toward you, and I scolded them.”

But Mercer just shrugged it off with a smile. “It’s all right, Tommy, let them be. Anyway, I can assure you, that’s nothing compared to the opinions of some of my business competitors… not to mention a number of our good colleagues in the scientific community.” Then with a pat to Tommy’s shoulder, he urged, “C’mon, take a seat – and I’ll get those beers I promised.”

Tommy settled on the couch in front of the hearth, where a small fire crackled. The March evenings were still on the chilly side, and the warmth felt good.

From the kitchen, Anton called, “By the way, I meant what I said to your young lady this afternoon – I would like to exhibit her Smilodon. And just as you’re allowing your students some hands-on experience out here in the field, I’d be happy to offer them some hands-on experience in the museum’s preparation department.”

He reappeared with a couple of cans of Coors, popped the tops and handed one to Tommy. “Cheers,” he toasted, and they touched cans.

“Thanks,” Tommy acknowledged, “yeah, I think the kids would like that.”

“They can watch and assist, as their specimen is readied for exhibition. It’ll give them a good overview of the whole process – from originally finding it and digging it out of the ground, to the final result.”

“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I’ve assigned all my students to come up with a personal project for the final quarter – so I’m sure Kira and Conner and Ethan will jump at a chance like that. Of course, it’ll probably take the better part of a year, or longer, to completely prep it for exhibition, so they’ll be long-graduated and out of high school before it’s finally done, but I know it’ll mean a lot to them.”

“Well, then, if they choose, they can continue it as a college project. I’m more than happy to offer them the opportunity.”

“Thanks, Anton, I’ll let them know.”

Anton stood by the hearth, the firelight reflecting gold in pale hair and eyes. In the cool of the evening, he had changed from short-sleeved shirt and jeans to an ivory cable-knit turtleneck sweater and khaki slacks; Tommy watched him for awhile, studying him, drinking in the sight, and feeling a warmth spread through him that wasn’t all due to the fire.

“Guang Xiao – that was a long time ago,” Anton reminisced. “Remember that was the same trip when Smitty made his infamous ‘Saurolophus sinensis’ discovery?”

Tommy grinned. “How could we forget? – he nearly caused an international incident.” Their old classmate and field-partner, Terrence “Smitty” Smith, had been totally convinced that he’d discovered a new species of duck-billed dinosaur, even though it turned out later he’d accidentally combined parts of a Saurolophus skeleton with pieces of an immature Amurosaurus. “Even the Beijing museum believed him and displayed it proudly, until the truth came out, and he got hit with fraud accusations,” Tommy mused. “Remember how Smitty always talked about making a name for himself in paleontological circles?”

“Well, he certainly accomplished that,” Anton agreed with a grin. “The trouble was, you and I nearly got caught in the flotsam. My father had to pay off quite a few people to keep the Chinese government from blacklisting the entire expeditionary team.”

“I wonder what ever happened to him. I knew about his accident at Lawson Chemical a few years ago, but I never learned if he survived. Did you ever find out?”

A frown slipped over Anton’s visage, and he turned his attention once again to the hearth. “I know he survived – at least what little bit of him was left. But, I, uh… no, I never heard any more than that.”

Tommy shook his head empathetically. “What a damn shame.”

He strolled up to the hearth alongside Anton to gaze into the flames, and they stood there silent for awhile. And it was as though they had never been apart, that the seven-year hiatus had never occurred, and they were simply here again in the desert on another dig, as always.

Finally Anton’s meditative gaze shifted from the fire to linger on the man beside him. “It’s good to have you back, Tommy.”

“Yeah.” A swallow of the alcohol that warmed all the way down; and the presence of the other man made things even warmer. “I remember the day we met,” Tommy mused with a little nod and smile.

“So do I.”

“My first graduate semester. Professor MacLeod’s ‘Comparative Therapod Anatomy in Sub-Saharan Deposits’. You were the assistant instructor.”

“And you ended up top of the class.”

“When you offered to be my mentor, that was a big break for me. You helped me all the way through grad school, and I really appreciate that.”

Mercer just shrugged. “Well, in all the group discussions, you were the best prepared and the greatest contributor. In fact, all through class, you showed the greatest promise. And I considered that mentoring might draw out your full potential.”

Tossing little side-long glance, Tommy questioned suggestively, “Yeah, but my full potential at what…?”

It was probably around the middle of the semester that Anton had offered his mentorship, and not long after that, that their relationship spilled over into certain extra-curricular activities. Which quickly exploded into fucking-like-wild-animals every spare moment they could steal.

A little wink. “Actually I’ll confess, it wasn’t all for scholarly reasons – From the very first day when you first walked into class, I knew I had to get you into bed.”

Tommy’s head shook with a smile. “You didn’t even know if I was gay or straight.”

“It didn’t matter. I intended to seduce you regardless. Being your mentor would allow me to get close to you. It was a lucky break for me that you accepted.”

Tommy remembered the tall well-tailored blond standing at the front of the lecture hall, watching him as he entered the room, and those impossibly blue eyes following him intently as he chose a seat. And the sensual magnetism that had already seduced him in a heartbeat.

Anton smiled wanly. “Do you know, I was rock-hard for the entire three hours of that class, suffering so much I could barely make it through my lesson plan. You have no idea how hard I had to fight back the urge to call you up to the dais, and make you suck me off in front of MacLeod and the entire room.”

“So, why didn’t you?” Tommy questioned sultrily. “Who knows – I might have done it.”

Now it was Anton’s turn to hiss with an ice-shimmer of reaction.

Tommy’s lips quirked a little grin. “And here all these years, I thought it was my mind you appreciated.”

“I do appreciate your mind,” – gaze drifted sensually over Tommy’s body – “among other things… Speaking of which…”

But at that, Tommy just shook his head and deliberately stepped away to shift the mood. “Anton, we need to speak about something else first. We need to talk about Mesogog and the tyranno-drones.”

“All right. What about them?”

Lips pulled slightly. “They should have all been destroyed in the explosion. Instead there’s more of them than ever, and they’re trying to get into the city.”

Anton shrugged. “Evidently some were not destroyed – and somehow made it to shore from the island. Now they’re obviously replicating.”

“How, Anton? We never programmed them to replicate.”

“I don’t know, Tommy, any more than you do. There was a release of radiation during the explosion – maybe that affected their CPU’s somehow, or mutated the dino DNA.”

Folding his arms, Tommy stepped over the window again. “I’m guessing Mesogog’s doing it. He showed up at the same time as the destruction of the island. I think he’s the one who’s changed their programming and is using them as a kind of army to invade the human world.”

“That could be.”

With a frown at his old friend, Tommy commented, “You don’t seem that concerned, Anton. I’ve been trying for weeks to pin you down to talk about this. Aren’t you worried that something we created is trying to wreak havoc now? And did we do something that created Mesogog?”

Mercer shook his head. “Of course I’m concerned. I never saw Mesogog that day, so I don’t know anything about him. Except that none of our experiments could have created something like him.”

“Anton – it _had_ to be from our work. Where else could he have come from? And why hasn’t there been any sign of him or the drones for nearly seven years – until about six months ago? And how did they get all the way from the Tasman Ocean to California? And for that matter, why California – and in particular, _why Reefside?_ – where you and I just happen to be?”

“I can’t answer any of those questions, Tommy.   And I have questions of my own. Who is Mesogog – _what_ is he? that he would have that much knowledge of robotic programming and genetic manipulation? What do you know about him? Have you actually been at the scene of these attacks? Have you seen the drones up close? Are you sure they’re ours?”

“Yes, I’ve fought them off several times. Mesogog has changed the way they look, the way they act, but they’re ours. And I had the pleasure of meeting Mesogog once, when he captured me several months ago, and intended to vivisect me. Luckily I was able to escape.”

Anton moved behind him, spoke close in his ear. “Now I _am_ worried, Tommy. I know you’re a karate expert, but don’t put yourself in harm’s way. I understand from the news that the Power Rangers are holding Mesogog and the tyrannodrones at bay. Let them fight the battles.”

Stiffening slightly, Tommy hesitated, but said nothing.

From behind, Anton slid forearms in front of Tommy’s shoulders, drew him close. “What is it, Tommy?” he urged.

Tommy tried to ignore the sensuality. “Anton, we have to be the ones to destroy the tyranno-drones – you and I. After all, we know more about them than anyone else. And we’ll have to find a way to destroy Mesogog as well – find out where he came from, and how to get rid of him.” The warm breath close to his face, in his hair, was making it hard to concentrate. “These last seven years I’ve been trying to re-create our notes. How about you?”

“A little. I’ve been… busy.” A faint touch of lips behind Tommy’s ear. “But we’ll compare research later. There’s nothing we can do about it right now.”

“Anton, we have to figure something out…”

“Yes, but not now. All we have are questions right now. We have nothing solid to go on at this time.”

“Anton…”

“Tommy… we can talk about that later,” Anton murmured, touching lips to Tommy’s hair. “It’s been too long… god, I’ve missed you…” – and Tommy couldn’t help but lean back into the taller man behind him. Sensually Anton kissed the side of his neck, slid his tongue up and down the tendon there, leaving a trail of wetness. Tommy moaned as his eyes drifted shut. More kisses following the line of muscle. “I’ve been hoping we could make up for lost time…”

Tommy tried to protest, head rolled negation against the other man’s shoulder. “I don’t know, Anton… it’s too late for that…”

But Anton merely touched a finger to Tommy’s chin, turned his head to the side to kiss him on the corner of the mouth. “It’s not too late.”

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Anton reignite all their old passion for each other with a night of very hot sex…

A finger caressed along Tommy’s cheek, jaw line. Coolly Anton reminded, “We had a good… relationship, good sex… didn’t we, Tommy?”

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed, eyes closing, drifting in Anton’s charisma. “We did.”

More kisses to a bare throat. “I seem to recall… you liked what I did to you…” – lips tugged in a tiny smile – “… and what you used to… do for me…”

A taut flinch, and a sharp intake of breath, as an electric jolt of exquisite desire shot straight through Tommy, stinging his genitals hard – He remembered all too well. And had assumed he was long over this. But what he had overlooked was the intensity of Anton’s compelling demeanor, impossible to ignore in the actual presence of the man: sophisticated, subtle, yet overpowering. Anton knew full well the manipulative effect he could have on people – either cold and callously dismissive, or predatorily competitive, or sensually entrancingly provocative – and Tommy had forgotten that he was not immune.

The kisses danced sparks across sensitized skin. Anton was right – it _had_ been too long. A tight swallow past the lump in his throat. He was getting hard – even the sound of Anton’s voice vibrated tingles through neural plexi straight down to his crotch. “Anton…”

Hands slid up and down his flanks, fingers teased delicately, increasing the erotic assault on tender nerves. “God, Tommy, I want to do those things to you again…” Even Anton’s breath was trembling slightly now in his own growing need. “Do you want to try again? – see if we still have what it takes?” Kisses turned to bites nipping Tommy’s throat.

“But no marks,” Tommy insisted, shifting around to face the other man. “Not tonight.”

A tiny smile played at the corner of Anton’s lips, and instead his hand suggestively slid down the side of Tommy’s hip. “None that anyone can see, anyway…”

But Tommy only gripped his wrist, and reiterated firmly, “No marks tonight.”

Anton’s mouth came down on his, and finally, after seven years, they kissed, full and hard and desperate, no one and nothing to interrupt them now. Tongues lapped together, penetrated open mouths to rub and taste. Tommy’s arms wrapped around Anton’s body, warm palms slipping beneath the sweater to press against a smooth hard-muscled back, bare skin to bare skin, fingertips skimming along spinal valley; and Anton moaned into the kiss, desperate and needy.

Peremptorily he shoved Tommy back up against the stone fireplace wall, grinding him up against the rough-hewn granite, pushed a thigh between Tommy’s; and it was Tommy’s turn to moan helplessly from the demanding pressure against pulsing genitals. Fingers twisting in short hair jerked his head back, and Anton’s tongue pushed in deep and possessive; and from all the assault, Tommy nearly came right then and there.

But before he could, Anton broke the kiss, and pulled back, relenting with a smile, “All right. No marks – this time. We wouldn’t want your students to assume anything… untoward of their teacher, would we now…” And for just a moment, Tommy caught a golden glint of the fire reflected in Mercer’s eyes, as the other man urged him in the direction of the bedroom.

Even the bed was the same, and that brought an amused pull of lips over old memories. For all their nights of private exercise, they’d certainly given that mattress a work-out – and thank god there were no neighbors within hearing distance of the yells and screams that often punctuated the stillness.

Clothes were mutually removed – Anton’s sweater pulled up and over his head, ruffling blond strands; then Tommy’s over-shirt and t-shirt dropped to the floor. Enjoying the view of Tommy’s bare chest for the first time in years, Anton pinched a rose nipple, pinched and twisted just hard enough to draw a hiss of pleasure-pain between Tommy’s teeth. Then the other one as well, torturing the little nubs between fingertips, tugging and twisting until they came erect and Tommy squirmed beneath the hurt, whimpering begging noises breaking from his throat. Only then did Anton release the swollen little protuberances, in order to shift his attention to Tommy’s crotch.

Unzipping Tommy’s jeans, he pushed his hand in, to discover undershorts damp with pre-sem.

And he grinned. “That’s what I thought. You can protest all you want that it’s too late for us, Tommy, but you still want it bad.”

Tommy just returned the favor, opening Anton’s slacks, but before shoving them down, reached in to palm a moist package as well. A taut riposte. “Guess who else can’t control themselves.”

Half-lidded eyes looking directly into Tommy’s, grip tightened possessively around the gift in hand. “I never could, around you.”

“Then I suggest we do something about it right away.”

Shedding the rest of their clothes as quickly as possible, Tommy stretched out in pleasure, grasping the slats of the head of the bed, while Anton rolled onto an elbow beside him. The yellow light from the bedside lamp highlighted the planes of their nude bodies, Anton’s physique clean and firm, pale skin nearly hairless. In admiration he slipped a hand over Tommy’s hard-delineated musculature, the lean solid body of a fighter, traced fingertips along a lightly-haired forearm, then caressed a swollen vein-ridged cock already as hard and erect as his own. “Tommy…” he murmured. “I’ve wanted this again so badly…”

“You’ve got it.” Challenge played in dark eyes, the back of a knuckle brushing carelessly against Anton’s cock swollen purple and hot. “So, what are you going to do with it now?”

Lips tugged in response. “This,” Mercer announced, urging his bed-partner to move, with a push to a lean hip; and willingly Tommy rolled over onto his stomach and drew his knees up under himself, head down, ass up, while Anton shifted to kneel behind him.

“Mm, you remembered how I like it.”

A wry glance to the side. “Like I could forget?”

With a long slow intake of breath soughing into a throaty purr of appreciation, Anton caressed fingers up and down Tommy’s inner thighs, then spread them apart. And he couldn’t help but smile, eyes bright at the erotic view of heavy dangling balls shifting slightly beneath smooth twin gluteal mounds, the dark wrinkled scrotal skin. Carefully he palmed them, hefted them, began to twist them in dangerous promise of what was to come, and Tommy drew up his hips with a moan of anticipation; however, Anton then simply released his grip, turning his attention to taut buttocks.

He touched the firm glutes, squeezed them, spread them, exposing the little roseate muscle ring as well. In automatic reaction, Tommy’s hips shifted, and the muscle squeezed and relaxed, squeezed and relaxed. An appreciative stroke of fingers up and down the crevice, a caress of that sensitive opening, sparking a quiver over Tommy’s skin.

Another smile. “Yes, Tommy, shiver like that for me!” A careless slap to one buttock, then without warning, a long finger pushed in.

Abruptly Tommy gasped and flinched at the sudden intimate stimulation, “Anton!” and once again tendrils of need coalesced in his groin.

Anton said nothing, but slid his finger in deep to massage the sensitive nerves and stroke the prostate, eliciting a whimper from Tommy’s lips. Finger pulled out, caressed around the tender little sphincter, sparking every nerve in Tommy’s body, then two digits roughly forced their way in.

Responsively Tommy’s head arched back, breath coming in sharp huffs – he hadn’t been deliciously violated like this in a long time – and then he knew he couldn’t last any longer, body spasming in a sudden surge of orgasm.

Reaching down between Tommy’s legs to pump a couple of strokes, Anton cupped his hand over the cock-head to catch his partner’s juice. Then rubbing it into Tommy’s crack, he inserted the cream inside the warm moist channel, as much of it as he could get in, lubricating Tommy with his own cum. “There,” Anton murmured, pushing two slippery fingers in again, and rubbing deep, eliciting more sensual squirming and more helpless noises from the man beneath. “Now you’re ready for me.” Firmly working the fingers around inside, he leaned over Tommy’s back to kiss an ear. “Tell me you still like this.”

But by now, coherent speech had deserted Tommy, as the exquisite internal assault violated him keenly, electric shocks singing along his nerves. “Anton…!” was all he could manage.

A nip to the earlobe. “Tell me, Tommy. Say it. I want to hear you beg me for it.”

“Yes!” Tommy gasped, breath trembling. “… yes…! …gdd! yes! please…!”

Mercer kissed his nape, nipped a bit of flesh. Then finally pulling his fingers out, he gripped both cheeks to spread them, pressed his cock-head to the wet entrance, and pushed in.

Tommy moaned as Anton’s long rigid organ pushed all the way in relentlessly, working steadily back and forth through the slick mucus lubrication, taking him in long full strokes. Long pull back out to the crown, then push back in, nice and deep and slow. Again, then again, then finally pull out all the way.

Head buried between arms, Tommy moaned a muffled cry into the mattress, his body empty, craving to be filled again.

Feather-touch of trembling fingertips along the inside of his thighs, teasing, drawing out the desperate need for both of them, until finally Anton couldn’t hold out another moment, and plunged brutally into him, took him again rough and hard, renewing the sensation of penetration, and dragging another moan from Tommy’s throat.

Anton bent forward to cover the man beneath him, hips picking up the rhythm, harder, deeper, without any further regard for gentleness.

Involuntarily Tommy’s body lurched, muscle ring tightening down on Anton’s cock, and that must have been what Mercer had anticipated, because he moaned and pushed in more vigorously. “…oh yes, that’s it…!”

His cock ramming relentlessly up Tommy’s ass, Tommy couldn’t imagine feeling more violated – or more powerfully aroused.

And Anton exploded – and so did Tommy, one more time, brilliant and hot. “Yesss!… that’s it… that’s it…!” pounding a frenzied rhythm, sweat dripping, until finally they collapsed boneless on the mattress, heaving desperately for breath.

Several long minutes passed before the world gradually coalesced around them once again, to find them both sprawled limp on the bed, Anton still buried to the hilt inside Tommy. A few more half-hearted thrusts attempted, but neither could raise another ounce of energy, so finally Anton just pulled out, and rolled over onto his back alongside Tommy. And they just lay there, dragging breath through air-burned throats, hearts throbbing a hard gallop.

Only after his breathing and pulse had returned to somewhat normal semblance, did Tommy push himself up, swinging legs off the side of the bed, and announce, “Listen, I’d better get back to the kids. I... don’t want to leave them too long…”

“I suppose you had better,” Anton agreed amicably, propping himself up on one elbow. “We’ll talk later,” he assured. “There’s time enough now.”  
* * * * *

It was about 11 PM when Tommy returned to the RV. As quietly as possible, he climbed into the vehicle, then sat on his bunk in the dark, and partially undressed for bed, pulled off his jacket and outer shirt, and shoes and socks.

Conner and Ethan were snoring lightly in their bunks.

Kira whispered, “Dr. O... is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Tommy assured quietly.

“I’m really sorry for what I said earlier… I didn’t mean to, umm… if you’re mad at me, I deserve it.”

“It’s all right, Kira, I’m not mad at you.”

“… you sure…?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s okay. Now, it’s late, go back to sleep.” Then lying down on his bunk, he stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep at all himself – thoughts and memories and questions tumbling endlessly in his brain.

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very interesting visitor shows up at Tommy’s camp-site unexpectedly…

“Dr. O…” Ethan ventured hesitantly at breakfast, “are you, umm… gonna make us go home now?”

Tossing a curious glance at the boy, as he lifted the coffee pot from the camp stove, Tommy queried, “No – what makes you say that? We still have until Thursday.”

“Well, ‘cause of yesterday… we, uh… figured you were mad at us…”

Thoughtfully Tommy poured his coffee, replaced the pot on the stove, then pulled up a chair to the end of the work table, from which their tools and equipment and plaster debris had been cleared for meals. Then as Kira and Conner brought out their plates of breakfast from the RV kitchenette and joined the pair at the table, he announced, “I think some apologies are in order,”

“Yeah, us first, Dr. O,” Ethan acknowledged. “We shouldn’t have said the things we did.”

Conner nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we’re sorry, Dr. O, we were out of line.”

Tommy sugared his black drink. “And I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you guys. I know you don’t like Dr. Mercer. And I agree that he can come across a little stand-offish, and sometimes his business tactics seem kind of cold-blooded. But there’s a lot more about him that you don’t know at all. He’s a brilliant scientist – if you were to sit down with him sometime and listen, you’d learn a lot. He was my mentor in grad school, and we were partn – ” abruptly he interrupted himself to re-phrase, “ – research partners for more than five years. Do you think I would have worked with him that long, if he was really a bad man?”

The kids looked down, sufficiently chided. “No.”

“I’m not asking you to like him. I’m just asking for some polite respect for a man who could teach you so much. Besides, you know he’s the adoptive father of your friend, Trent, and that’s a real honorable commitment.”

“Yeah, Dr. O, sure, we’re sorry.”

“And speaking of mentors,” Kira brought up, “ – we know you never asked to be our mentor. We kind of forced that on you… kind of… accidentally… And we know we’re taking up a lot of your personal time… and personal space… and we really didn’t mean to…”

But Tommy shook his head. “Don’t ever be sorry about that, guys. You’re giving your own personal time and energy, working very hard with me to defeat Mesogog. Believe me, I respect that, and I care deeply about all of you. I’m very proud to be your mentor, don’t ever think that I’m not.”

“Group hug!” Ethan suddenly called out, grasping Conner and Kira to himself like bosom buddies.

“Ethan-nnn!” “Get… off!” the other two protested, wriggling to extricate themselves.

Tommy grinned. “All right, I think we’ve cleared the air now. Now, c’mon, we’ve got four days left, and you’ve got a cat to dig out and pack up. And I guarantee, it’s gonna take you longer than you think.” And rising from the table, he left to go over to the supply tent.

But as soon as he left, the boys returned to their previous contemplations. Watching him go, the black teen leaned close to Conner to whisper eagerly, “So… you think they did it or not?”

Conner shrugged. “I dunno. But you saw how he almost didn’t wanna say ‘partner’.”

“Yeah. But, c’mon, I still can’t imagine – OW!!” Ethan yelped as a jab of Kira’s elbow to the ribs cut him off sharply.

* * * * *

A warm Tuesday afternoon found the kids knee-deep in the lake, goofing off, splashing each other – getting more play than work accomplished. But they’d worked hard enough all day Monday and Tuesday morning, at the strenuous task of cutting the skeleton still encased in the sandstone matrix, into large blocks, then wrapping the blocks in plaster bandages. By tomorrow would come finishing up final tasks, cleaning up the site, and packing everything for transport.

But right now a vigorous game of water-frisbee claimed top-priority.

Tommy returned to the RV for a camp chair, to sit and watch the intense competition.

But as he was collecting the chair, footsteps again approached from behind. Tommy had already decided he wasn’t going to visit Anton again during this trip – right now he didn’t need the extra complications of reawakening a long-dormant love-affair, of getting tightly involved again. Later on he could sort out his feelings in that direction, but right now the kids required and deserved his full attention.

He half-noticed, though, that it didn’t sound like Mercer’s footsteps – it was almost as if the trespasser was trying to sneak up on him. Instant alert surged through his veins – tyrannodrones! – and then suddenly he knew – even before an old familiar voice drawled from close behind:

“Man, you’re losing your edge, bro’. If I’d ‘a been Goldar, I’d’ve had your ass by now.”

Tommy turned around, grinning widely. “If you were Goldar, I wouldn’t have smelled you coming a block away.”

Jason beamed brightly. Rubbing a friendly hand over Tommy’s short spiky hair, he commented decorously, “Still scalped, I see.”

Tommy simply retaliated, with a pat to Jason’s mature-broader middle. “Been packing away the chocolate pudding, I see.”

Instantly Jason put up his fists, danced back. “I can still take you on any day.”

“Ha, you never could,” Tommy riposted, and matched him. Playfully they sparred a barrage of punches and kicks, neither able to connect, both blocking evenly, each knowing the other’s moves like his own, the tussle almost like a dance. Finally the play shifted into a grapple, and they hugged for a good long minute, then broke apart.

Delight shone in Tommy’s eyes, and he patted Jason’s arm. “What are you doing here?”

Jason shrugged. “Ah, taking a few days away from the city for some fishing. And they’re really biting – I got my limit of trout and bluegill for the day – so if you’re interested in fish dinner, I’ve got more than enough to share.”

“Sounds good – we’ll take you up on that,” Tommy agreed, offering another chair for Jason to carry. “So, how’d you happen to find me?”

“When I was driving around the lake this morning, looking for a good spot to drop my line, I thought I saw a familiar face. So I figured, on my way back, I’d check it out, see if my eyes were playing tricks on me, or if it really was you.”

“You still in Angel Grove? Last time you called, you said you were teaching at the dôjô.”

“Yeah, well, I own it now. Yamanaga-sensei retired four years ago, and sold it to me. Business is doing so well that I’ve been able to hire two more instructors. You should come by some time and see it.” He set his canvas chair next to Tommy’s on the lakeshore. “And we’ve got some real contenders among our students. Several of them have won the nationals – in fact, the last three years in a row.”

“Wow, no kidding. That’s fantastic.” Tommy nodded. “You still teach yourself – or just sit behind a desk now that you’re an executive?”

“I’m still teaching – I deliberately kept all the junior classes for myself. Some of my students have been with me since they were five years old. One gal – I swear she looks just like one of those little Victorian dolls, y’know? – long ringlets, so sweet and prissy like she’d melt if you barely touched her… man, she started with me when she was in kindergarten – now she’s my top student, and going for her 3rd degree black-belt examination next week. She’s got a real promising future in competition – I’ll tell ya that right now.”

Tommy grinned. “All right! yeah and how many times has she wiped the floor with you?”

A side-long glance. “More’n you ever could, bro’.”

“Man, I’d pay to see that.”

“Yeah, well, come visit some time, and I’ll turn her loose on you – see how long you last.”

Leaping spectacularly for the frisbee, Ethan missed, sprawling wildly into the water, and spurring a fit of giggling from Kira and Conner, who a moment later found themselves tripped and dragged under by a devious underwater attack, eliciting shrieks and even more giggles.

“So,” Jason mentioned, “you’re still digging bones, huh? Still working with that grad-school partner of yours?”

“Anton Mercer.” A faint shadow passed over Tommy’s countenance. “No – I told you about the explosion on the island seven years ago that destroyed our lab and all of our work.”

“Oh yeah. Tough.”

“I thought he was dead. After the disaster, I moved around – spent some time in New Zealand where I’d been taken after being rescued – that’s where I was, the last time you and I talked. Then for several years I lived in Japan, taking part in their robotics development program. Until finally last year, I decided to come back to California, and settle in Reefside, up near San Francisco. And then a few months ago, guess who shows up out of the blue. Turns out he lives in Reefside, too.”

“Your old buddy. Mm – that’s interesting…”

“Yeah, and as a matter of fact, he’s vacationing here right now, as well. I had told him I was coming up here – this area is our old college stomping grounds – and I guess he decided to visit too. He owns a cabin up on the mountain that used to be our home-away-from-home.”

Thoughtfully Jason nodded. “Well, that must bring back a lot of memories for you,” he interjected innocently.

A non-committal raise of eyebrow. “Yeah.” Tommy just shrugged, not feeling like saying any more in that direction. “Anyway, I’m teaching science at Reefside High School now, and I’ve got some good kids, too.” A nod indicated the three in the water. “This is spring break, so we’re out on an unofficial field-trip, to give them some hands-on experience digging fossils."

Jason nodded his approval.

“So,” Tommy glanced at him, “you heard from any of the team recently? I’ve been out of touch for years.”

“Yeah, in fact, Billy and Cestria dropped by a few months ago.”

“Really? From Aquitar?”

“Yeah, they’re living there now – you know, Billy can’t live on Earth anymore. They never could completely stabilize his aging. But get this – you’ll never guess – they’re gonna have a kid!”

“Oh, man, really? That’s great. I didn’t know that human / Aquitian was possible.”

“Nobody did. It’s never been done before. But they’ve both been involved in some DNA research, doing some test-tube gene-recombining or something, and I guess they finally got results. Since the kid’s gonna be half-Aquitian and half-Terran, they had to come back here to carry out some extra research.”

“Wow, fantastic. When’s it due?”

“I dunno. But they said they’d let us know when it comes. Oh, and speaking of kids – I don’t know if you ever heard from Kimberly,” – Tommy shook his head – “well, she emailed me last December that she and David are expecting again.”

A tiny sting of sensitivity surprised Tommy. He had thought he was long over that. “Is David the guy she met in Florida way back when? I didn’t know she had kids.”

“Yeah, they got married years ago, and had twins soon after – god, those two oughtta be in junior high by now. She said to say ‘hi’ if I ever saw you. I guess she’s tried to contact you, too, over the years, but couldn’t locate you.”

“Yeah, a couple of years after high school, I got a letter from her. I should’ve answered it, but I never did.” Tommy frowned. “And then, like I said, all the time I was in grad school, and then with Mercer Industries, I pretty much shut myself off from everybody. You’re about the only one I kept in contact with – and even that hasn’t been very much,” he admitted in half-apology.

“Yeah, two letters and three phone calls in fifteen years – and one of those phone calls was just for Ranger business.” Jason smiled blandly.

“Sorry – just not much for communicating, I guess,” Tommy returned the smile lightly, with a little shrug. “So, what about the others? You hear from anyone else?”

Jason shook his head. “Nah, not really. Christmas card every now and then. Zack ‘n’ Adam, Rocky, I’ve lost track of. Oh, and I don’t know if you heard, but… Trini’s gone.”

At that, Tommy’s breath caught. “Gone?” He stiffened slightly, looked at the man sitting next to him. “... Dead?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah. I guess it was about five years ago. Drunk driver, hit-and-run.”

Tommy’s throat tightened, and he couldn’t get any sound out for a moment. Lose touch for awhile, and the whole world moves on without you. Moisture welled up in his eyes. He blinked.

“I heard it from Kimberly,” Jason continued. “The two of them had kept in touch. Trini had moved back to Hong Kong to be with her folks, and that’s where it happened. She was just walking to the grocery store, or something, when some idiot ran a stop sign. They caught the guy – but that doesn’t bring Trini back.”

Tommy’s lips quivered and tightened. He had to blink again, and swallow past the lump in his throat. The corner of his lips tugged in bitter irony. “Damn. She survived every battle with Rita and Zedd, only to get taken out crossing the street. All the Ranger powers in the world can’t protect you from one stupid-ass drunk driver.”

Jason could only nod. “Yeah.” His eyes were moist as well. Then with a tiny grin, he tapped a finger to Tommy’s dino-gem bracelet. “Hey, nice jewelry. I see you share good taste with your students.”

The three were close enough for their matching metal wrist-bands to be visible.

At that, the shade passed, and Tommy quirked a little grin. “Yeah. And I think someone would like to meet you. Hey, guys!” he called to the trio.

As they looked up, he waved them in, and they splashed toward the pair on the shore.

Jason shot a knowing glance toward Tommy. “Don’t tell me...”

Tommy just shrugged with a wink. “Hey, you can’t keep a good Ranger down. C’mere, guys, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

They came up, wet clothes dripping, and grabbed some towels near their pile of gear.

Jason looked them over – at their clothes color-coordinated with the crystals – Kira in a cute yellow-print two-piece with a matching short sarong skirt, and Conner and Ethan in red and blue bermudas respectively – and grinned up at Conner. “You must be the red guy.”

Conner and the others smiled uncertainly, glanced over at their teacher.

Tommy held up his braceleted wrist. “I’m afraid I gave away our secret.”

Conner smiled a little, but hesitantly, cautiously. “Does he... ?”

Tommy grinned with a conspiratorial wink. “New Red Ranger, meet _old_ Red Ranger.” – and he managed to emphasize the adjective just a mite – “Jase, meet your latest successor, Conner McKnight. And Kira Ford, and Ethan James.”

Jason shook hands with Kira. “Hey, yellow.” And patted Ethan’s arm. “And you must be blue.” He glanced again at Tommy’s black crystal and black t-shirt. “And you never could make up your mind, could you, bro’ ?”

“Yeah, this is my fourth color,” Tommy admitted.

Kira chimed in, “We can’t wait ‘til he gets to pink.”

“Jase?” Conner echoed curiously, understanding finally seeping in. “You’re Jason Lee Scott, aren’t you? The original Red Ranger.” A glow of hero-worship glimmered in his eyes. “Wow! Dr. O has told us all about you!”

Jason grinned at his old partner. “How much did you tell them, Tom?”

“Oh, just how I was always having to rescue your sorry behind.”

“Funny, I remember it the other way around.”

Ethan was whispering conspiratorially with Kira, “... yeah, but if Dr. O ever does go pink, you think he’ll morph into one of those cute little pink costumes with the little skirt?” and they both sputtered little snickers.

Tommy shot a straight look at the black teen. “If I ever do come across a pink dino-gem, I just might have Hayley switch it with yours some night when you’re asleep.”

Kira grinned. “Then we’ll get to see how cute Ethan looks in a little pink skirt.”

Ethan frowned uneasily.

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and the kids bring Jason up to date on Mesogog… and Tommy and Jason have more than just old memories to catch up on…

“Wow, so this Mesogog dude sounds like a real pain in the ass.” With a long stick, Jason poked the campfire, sending a shower of sparks into the dark. “But it seems you guys are holding your own so far.”

That earned a roll of eyes from Kira, seated on a camp-stool across the fire. “I don’t know about holding our own – we haven’t been able to get close to him. We don’t even know where his base is located. We fight off his monsters, but he keeps sending new ones.”

But Jason just smiled. “Hey – he hasn’t been able to take over the world yet – I’d say that counts. Believe me, it’s never easy fighting off these guys – if it was, there’d be no need for the Power Rangers.”

Ethan snorted. “Yeah, but does it have to be so gross? I mean, you guys remember that giant slug monster? Man, he was shooting this really disgusting wet slime all over everything, so our zords kept sliding and falling over. We couldn’t fight him, we couldn’t even grab onto him. Even the megazord slipped and crashed – man, we really thought we were goners then.”

“How’d you stop him?”

“Hayley redesigned the zord cannon to shoot a giant blast of salt-water. Shriveled him right up.”

Kira made a face. “Yeah, but then we had to clean all the slime off the zords. It was dis _gus_ ting! And Dr. O made us work after school and weekends. It took _forever_!”

“Yeah,” Ethan agreed. “And why couldn’t Dr. O, like, make some machines to do the dirty work? I mean, he’s into robotics and stuff.”

“It builds character,” Tommy called from the RV.

“Yeah, that’s what adults always say,” the black teen grumbled.

Jason grinned. “Well, it’s true. Hey, they’re your zords – they save your lives, it’s your responsibility to take care of them. Goes with the glamour of being a Power Ranger.”

Kira pouted. “There’s nothing glamorous about being soaked to the skin in slime.”

Drawing over another chair, Conner straddled it backwards on the other side of their visitor. “Yeah, but everything we’ve been through is nothing compared to what you and Dr. O did. He’s told us all about you guys facing off against Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. And then having to do it all over again when the Machine Empire showed up. Wow. Man, we’re having such a tough time against Mesogog – I can’t imagine starting it all over again. It’s a real honor to meet you, Jason.”

Jason reached a hand to Conner’s knee. “No, man, it’s a real honor to meet _you_. Don’t put us on pedestals. Y’know, you’re no different than me or Tommy. You’re carrying on the tradition – all of you – you’re volunteering your lives to protect humanity – just like we did against Rita and Zedd, and just like every team of Rangers has done since. And I salute your commitment. Believe me, I know what that means.”

Conner looked down with a little embarrassment. “Yeah, well, I guess… at least, at first… I wondered if I could live up to that commitment. ... I almost quit... Kind of selfish, huh? Not very... heroic.”

Jason smiled and shook his head. “Man, we’ve all had our doubts. When you’re first granted the power, you’re so eager to accept, but you really have no idea what you’re actually getting into. So then, when it first gets really rough, and you realize you’re way in over your head, you doubt yourself. But just remember, you wouldn’t have been chosen if you didn’t have the ability to do the job. You’ll come through. I guarantee it.”

“Yeah... I guess,” Conner admitted humbly. “That’s the same thing Dr. O told us.”

Jason nodded agreement.   “Yeah, well, he’s right. And, y’know, if you want to honor somebody, there’s the man for it. I know Tommy must have told you about his introduction to the Power Rangers. I mean, talk about doing it all wrong. Rita put a spell on him, and he started out working for the bad guys. But when the spell was broken, and he woke up and got turned around, look at the commitment he made. He remained a Ranger longer than anyone else, and now he’s mentoring you guys.”

Ethan mentioned, “He said you’re the one who turned him around. You broke the evil spell on him.”

Jason shook his head. “Well, I destroyed the dark-power sword that Rita used to bind the spell on him. But he had the strength in himself all along. He’s a good man. Don’t ever doubt that.”

The kids nodded their solemn agreement.

From within the vehicle, Tommy protested, “Hey, are you making up stories about me?”

Jason glanced up over his shoulder toward the lit RV window. “Nah, just tellin’ ‘em the truth, man, how you were always sittin’ around, smoochin’ with all the girls... and I practically had to save the Earth all by myself…”

“Funny, I remember it the other way around...”

Kira chimed in, “Still, it’s a honor to meet you, Jason. If you guys hadn't defeated Rita and Zedd, and the Machine Empire, we wouldn’t be here now.”

“Y’know,” Jason considered, “I think you _would_ be here. I believe that even if Zedd, or any of the other threats against Earth – and the Universe – had won, the Power would still exist, it would still find a way to awaken the chosen ones, to keep the fight alive. Whenever the Rangers – any of us – were up against odds we couldn’t beat, extra help always arrived, in the form of stronger powers, or in the form of new friends, new allies. The Power will protect you. Never forget that. Don’t give in to doubt... and never lose faith.” He stood up, stretched his legs. “And that’s my pep-talk for this week.”

Stepping out of the RV, Tommy urged Jason, “C’mon, let’s take a walk.” As they left the kids by the campfire, and took a stroll down along the lake edge, Tommy inquired, “So where’s your camp-site?”

“On the other side of the lake, near Sunrise Promontory.”

“Well, why don’t you move over here with us? We’re gonna be here a couple more days. You and I can catch up.”

“Well, if I won’t take you away from your students and your field trip...”

“Nah, we’re just about done. And I know the kids are dying to pick your brain about all your Ranger experience. I just hope you don’t mind them bombarding you with questions.”

“ ‘Course not, I don’t mind. After all, one of the things about the Ranger power – it doesn’t come with a guide book.”

As they walked, Tommy rested his arm on Jason’s shoulders. “So, are you, uh, with anyone now?” he probed.

Jason shrugged. “For a little while, I hooked up with a guy I met several years ago at the 2007 World Open – I won the match, but he put up a real good fight. He was 4th degree black-belt from Baltimore, Maryland. Turned out, his sensei and Yamanaga-sensei had studied together at the same dôjô in Okinawa back in the ‘60’s. Anyway, we kinda kept in touch, then a few months ago, he came to Angel Grove for a visit, and we got together.”

“Serious?”

“aah, I dunno. Maybe, maybe not. LWP right now, I suppose.”

“LWP?”

“Lust with potential.”

“Ah.” Tommy nodded.

“If he decides to come back, well, we’ll see.” A nudge of Jason’s elbow. “How ‘bout you? You and Kat still have anything going?”

Tommy shook his head. “No. Last I saw of her was seven years ago in New Zealand, she’d gotten her medical degree and was helping to run a community clinic. Who knows – if we ever run into each other again, someday…”

“You need it, man. She was good for you.”

Tommy just shook his head. “Yeah, well, anyway, right now I don’t have the time... I’ve been involved with my own research, and now my classes take up most of my attention.” A little suggestive smile at the other man. “You and I had some good times together, didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed. “I miss ‘em.”

“Me too.”

“Listen, you need help with Mesogog?” Jason offered. “ ‘Course, I don’t have my powers anymore, but I can come up for awhile and help out, if you want.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t turn down any assistance.” Sitting on the lake-shore, looking up at the star-washed night sky, Tommy nodded. “We’re having a hard time. I wouldn’t say it in front of the kids, but this is a tough one.”

“Yeah – like the others weren’t…”

A frown of frustration. “Yeah, but the others – Rita, Zedd, and King Mondo especially, were all caught up in their own megalomania, and made stupid mistakes that we were able to take advantage of. Mesogog isn’t stupid, and he’s not overreacting from conceit. I don’t know how, but he seems to know our strengths and weaknesses. It’s all we can do to stay a step ahead of him – and we can’t always do that.”

“Well, I’ll do anything I can.”

Tommy smiled. “I know the kids would love having you around.” A playful sensual glance. “Plus I could sure use some hands-on help….”

Jason grinned, eyed his old friend up and down. “I’m real good at hands-on – you know that, bro’.”  
* * * * *

“Yo, Tommy, where do you want this?”

Holding a heavy box marked “Lab Equipment”, Jason stood by the tow-trailer, as Conner and Ethan loaded one of the large specimen crates.

Boxes and crates sat around the campsite, ready to be loaded up, with just the camp-stove and coffee-pot left unpacked on the work-table.

Tommy looked up from releasing supply-tent ropes, as Kira pulled up stakes. “That goes in the RV, underneath the bunk on the right side.” A sudden gust of wind catching a tent flap snapped it back into Tommy’s face. “Hey, and then could you give a hand with this?”

“Sure, be right there.”

After stowing the box, Jason re-emerged and started assisting with striking the tent, disassembling poles and straightening the canvas.

A car drove up – Anton Mercer’s Lexus. Anton got out and came over to the group. “So you’re packing up?” he noticed. “I’m on my way back too – can’t leave the office for too long – lord knows what Millie’s done since I’ve been away,” he grinned. “Probably bought out another conglomerate and named herself president.”

“Anton,” Tommy greeted. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet. This is Jason Scott – an old friend from high school. Jase, meet my old research partner, Anton Mercer.”

Instantly a civil chill passed between Mercer and Jason, simmering below the surface.

“Mr. Scott – yes, Tommy has mentioned you.”

Jason proffered a hand, which Mercer took. “And he’s talked about you, too. I heard about the destruction of your lab. Man, that’s too bad. ”

“Yes, well, scientists get used to set-backs. Unfortunately they’re a common part of research. Tell me, Mr. Scott, what do you do for a living?”

“Call me Jason. I run a martial arts dôjô in Angel Grove.”

“Tommy said that you and he used to train together.”

“Yeah.” Jason grinned at Tommy. “All through high school and into college. Best partner I ever had.”

At that, Mercer arched a brow ever so slightly, and blue gaze sharpened infinitesimally. “Indeed.”

Jason caught the tiny tightening of expression, and in an instant caught a glimpse of understanding. Feeling a shimmer of challenge waft up, he smiled a tight little pull of lips. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed, smiling happily at Jason, “ ‘til I went away to UCLA.”

Anton’s expression mellowed to a carefully bland expression. “Well, it’s a shame Angel Grove is so far from Reefside. I wish we could get better acquainted, Jason. I’d like to hear all about your high school days together.”

“Oh, we’ll have a chance after all,” Jason assured. “I’m thinking about taking some time off, and coming up to Reefside for awhile. What, it’s been about nine years, hasn’t it, Tom, since we last saw each other?”

Tommy nodded. “Just about – 2002, wasn’t it?”

Anton glanced over at Tommy. “I remember you took a little vacation that year – you said you were getting together with a group of old friends.”

“Yeah, we all met in the Mojave for a little camping trip. It was nice.”

“Well, then,” Anton smiled coolly, “I look forward to seeing you again soon, Jason. And Tommy, I said I’d find some time for us to discuss matters, and I will. Call my office when you get home…” – and he was speaking to Tommy, but his sharp gaze was on Jason – “and we’ll catch up on… everything…”

“Sure, Anton,” Tommy agreed. “That’ll be good.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jason eyed Tommy. “You, uh, wanna clue me in on that subtext now? Talk about thick enough to cut with a knife… Is there’s something going on between you and Mercer you wanna tell me about?”

“No... yes. No,” Tommy waffled, then stood firm. “There was,” he admitted. “But it’s over now.”

“Does he know that?”

Tommy hesitated, before answering. “We’ve… talked…”

Jason eyed his old friend, asks gently pointedly, “Do _you_ know that, Tommy?”

But Tommy could only smile a little meditatively, as a myriad of thoughts and emotions billowed up, and there was no answer.

A little knowing smile quirked Jason’s lips. “So, the sex was that good, huh?” and Tommy glanced over at him, a helpless expression of guilty pleasure giving him away. Jason’s grin widened. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.…” He just shook his head. “I gotta admit, there’s a helluva lot of energy coming off of him. But I gotta say, he doesn’t exactly seem your type... man, that is one creepy SOB... ”

“That’s what Conner said yesterday,” Tommy admitted. “I kind of scolded him for being disrespectful. But all three of the kids feel the same way. They don’t like him at all. And even Anton has often admitted that he’s better at making enemies than making friends.”

“Yeah, well, I'd have to agree.  But that’s not what I’m talking about, Tom. There’s something else – there’s something wrong… I dunno what, but… like this aggressive darkness… something…”

“You guys don’t know him. I know he’s a little eccentric.” Tommy grinned a little. “Hey, he’s a scientist – we’re allowed to be a little strange.   But he’s a top expert in the field of paleontology, he knows a lot more than I do. He was a senior classmate when we were in grad school. I learned a lot from him. And then when he offered me a joint research position with Mercer Industries, that was a huge break for me. We carried out some ground-breaking research together – I told you all about that.”

“Yeah, well, far be it for me to make judgments on your personal relationships… But like, has he ever told you exactly anything he knows about this Mesogog dude? I’ll bet anything there’s a connection between the two of them. I’m not gonna lie to you, bro’. I’m not psychic, but that dude’s got a hidden agenda going. There’s something wrong here. And if you choose not to consider that, then there’s a good chance that you could be leading yourself – and the kids – into one really bad scene.”

Tommy frowned, but said nothing.

Jason watched him in concern. “I’m just sayin’, man.”

An acknowledging nod. “I know, man.”

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason stays with Tommy in Reefside for awhile, and they renew old passions. Anton comes around every now and then, and there’s always a touch of a chill between him and Jason.
> 
> A tiny quirk of smile played on Jason's lips, as they lay there in Tommy's bed. “Mm, I never understood why Rita and Zedd didn’t plan their attacks after we’d spent a night of screwing each other silly. They could’a’ conquered Earth, and we’d’ve been completely defenseless.”  
> “Yeah," Tommy agreed, soaking up the afterglow, "thank god Rita never saw that with her telescope…”

“You say you lost track of Zack – what happened? you guys were a pretty hot item in high school.”

Jason grinned at the fond memory of their black teammate. “Yeah, we were, weren’t we?”

“You break up or what? was it because of you and me?”

“Nah – you know you and I were always just friends-with-benefits, and we never tried to be secret or hide anything from Zack or any of the others. No, he and I were serious for awhile, even after high school, but then he got offered a full scholarship to some performing arts college back in New York. It was a huge chance for him to follow his dream and major in dance. I was happy for him. He wanted me to go with him, but I didn’t want to leave Angel Grove – big cities don’t agree with me – so he went, but promised he’d be back after he graduated, and we could get together again. But that’s not what happened. We just got busy in our own lives and drifted apart. He stayed in New York, got involved in the theater, last I heard. Hey, that’s great, I always wished him the best.”

“Yeah.”

“What about you and Kimberly? what really happened? I mean, we all knew you two were gettin’ together… What went wrong?”

A wistful expression passed over Tommy’s face. “Yeah, we got together a few times. Didn’t really work out.”

“That’s too bad, you guys made such a nice couple.”

“Yeah, on the surface maybe. But when it came down to it, I couldn’t really give her what she wanted. My heart really wasn’t in it. The last time we did it, we had a big fight – she accused me of preferring to be with you or one of the other guys – that I had to be fantasizing about you in order to get off with her.” He shrugged. “What could I say? – she was right. After that, well, you all saw what happened, the relationship pretty much self-destructed.”

”And what about Anton Mercer? You haven’t said very much.”

Tommy frowned, thought wistfully for a moment, shook his head. “We were together for – eight years? – I think – four at UCLA, and another four at Mercer Industries. I dunno, I can’t really talk about it.”

“Bad?”

“No – it wasn't bad – it was actually pretty good. But… I don’t know how to describe our relationship… how to put it into words. Anyway, we thought each other had been killed in the explosion. And now, seven years later, he shows up and wants to get back together, and… I just dunno… Sorry, Jase, I just can’t answer that question.”

“Well, at least Kimberly’s happy now with her husband and kids,” Jason considered. “Zack’s happy, probably choreographing and performing on Broadway by now, and Mercer’s doing – whatever… You and I are here – and so is the bed – so what say we make up for some lost time?”

Tommy grinned. “I’d say that sounds like a good idea.”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A little sparkle flickered in Jason’s eyes, and anticipatory gaze slid up and down the body beside him. Playfully he mussed Tommy’s short hair again. “I just miss gettin’ a good handful of your hair. It always made me so hot, being up to my elbows in that long sexy hair while I was screwing your ass... Nothin’ to grab onto now.”

“Yeah – ” Tommy grunted and reached up a hand to cover Jason’s, laced fingers with him. “You practically pulled it out by the roots. _That_ I haven’t forgotten.”

“... mm…” Jason purred, “... I don’t suppose you’d consider growing it again... for your old lover...?”

“I’d look just a little bit out of date,” Tommy retorted, then glanced side-long at his friend. “Lover, huh? That was a long time ago, too. And anyway, we just fooled around a few times.”

A tiny smile tugged the corner of the other man’s lips. “Yeah, and we could fool around a whole lot more… if you want.”

Tommy moaned, reaching back to lay both arms across the head-board, as he half-sat, half-lay, naked, propped on the pillows. Between his spread and lolling knees, Jason stretched out naked as well, and taking a great interest in his crotch, touching and licking and sucking and laving sweet attention to every inch of flesh.

A sloppy wet kiss by sensual lips. Another moan of transcendental pleasure. “God, Jase, you always knew… how to give it good…”

Another kiss, this one to bare inner thigh right at the groin-line. “Hey, it’s all for you, bro’…” A nip to scrotal skin, then one testicle disappeared into that wet sucking mouth.

Tommy hissed, eyes rolling back. “Jase…!”

The other testicle. Tongue prodded all around it, cheeks hollowed as strong suction tantalized it. A mewling whimper escaped Tommy’s lips, and of their own accord, his hips lurched upward. Jason took the opportunity to maneuver his hand beneath Tommy’s bottom so that his middle finger pushed right into a tight hot ass.

Another helpless groan and hard lurch, as Tommy was penetrated, the keen sensation shifting him to another plane of existence.

Cupping one buttock with that hand to keep the finger firmly inside, Jason took Tommy’s cock in the other, paying close attention as fingers squeezed the smooth thick glans to open the hole. A white pearl of mucus bubbled up. Sensually, with slow epicurean technique, Jason tongued all over the velvet soft head, prodded under the crown ridge, then forced his tongue-tip barely into the opening to lick out the dribbling semen.

“Gdd!” Tommy jerked. Two orifices were being violated. Nerves danced on sweet fire. And the more Tommy bucked and writhed, the deeper the penetration of finger and tongue squirmed into him. “gdd, Jase…!” – gasp between clenched teeth – “do you know… what you’re… doin’ to me?”

Finger playing deep inside, touching every nerve in there. “Exactly what I’m supposed to be doing, I hope.” Lapping kiss to a rigid shaft. “Driving you out of your mind.” Another delve of tongue into the tender hole, then a long suck and another lick all over the cockhead. The finger up Tommy’s ass pressed against the wall of his channel, twisted and rubbed, found his prostate, massaged it firmly. “There,” Jason pronounced. “That feels good, doesn’t it?”

‘Good’ was hardly the word to describe it. The double assault teased his nerves, flashed sparks behind his eyes, initiated orgasmic sparks in his belly. Short groaning puffs of breath. “…gdd Jase – I’m gonna come…!” And helplessly he shot his load, spattering cream all over Jason’s face and hands, spattering flecks even into his hair. Sensually Jason’s tongue licked the cum off his lips, half-lidded gaze watching Tommy directly while he did so, and the sight was so erotic that Tommy shot again powerfully, helplessly, teeth gritted, eyes squeezed shut. “… oh gdd Jason!…”

“That’s it,” Jason cooed, continuing to rub the sensitive sphincter and stroke the prostate, and pump the cock, fluid dripping all over his hand. “That’s it, babe, keep it coming.”

Desperately, helplessly, Tommy quivered and writhed, thrusting into the tight grip, giving up every drop of himself, until finally, he collapsed back, totally drained, muscle tone completely lost. Eagerly Jason took the opportunity to lick up the creamy spatters on belly and flanks. “mm…” he murmured, “Always leave room for dessert.”

Weakly Tommy smiled, “You seemed to… like the main course… just as well…”

“Oh yeah,” Jason grinned. And taking the wet slick cock in hand once again, enjoyed a few more light nips up and down the shaft, and one more swirl of tongue over the rosy head.

Then finally releasing the prize, Jason shifted up to a kneeling position. “Now, it’s my turn. C’mon, bro’,” he urged.

“Take… whatever… you want…” Tommy promised, barely able to speak between ragged breaths. “It’s all yours…”

Jason grinned. “I know.” A kiss to bare ass. “That’s why I do it that way.”

‘Limp as a wet noodle’ was exactly how Tommy felt. He couldn’t have protested, even if he’d wanted to. “…yeah, get me helpless… then have your way with me…”

“Yep.” Jason agreed. “I get you taken care of, so then I can take as long as I feel like it, to get myself off.” He fondled the dark wrinkled scrotal skin shiny and wet from his oral ministrations. “And you’re so easy to get off. I dunno what you’re like with anyone else, but you’ve always been like a firecracker with me.”

Another purr from the man beneath. “Yeah, well, you do it… like no one else… So how come we never really became lovers?”

“Yeah, how come?” Jason echoed. And he continued sucking and licking, while pushing one hand between Tommy’s legs, and working a finger up into his ass. “mm... that feels good, doin’ it to you,” he purred.

“Not nearly as good as it feels gettin’ it,” Tommy replied, pushing down to force the digit deeper into himself, eyes closed in pleasure.

When Jason was going down on Tommy, he murmured, “I’d forgotten just how good you taste. I could get real used to this again.”

And when Tommy was getting it up the ass, he commented, “And I forgot how good you feel. Damn, I think you’re even bigger than you used to be.”

Jason just murmured, “Mm... I _aim_ to please...” going right for the prostate, and working even more vigorously, deliberately timing it to get Tommy off in another explosion, as he came himself, hard, hot and bright.

* * * * *

A dim ray of early-morning light peeked through the partially drawn curtains, highlighting the planes of Jason’s face – his cheekbones, nose, lips parted slightly in sleep. Carefully Tommy touched his bed-partner’s face, stroked the line of his jaw.

Jason’s eyes flickered opened. “What are you grinning at?”

“You.” A little playful swipe of finger to Jason’s cheek, then a steadying finger to his chin, as Tommy ducked down for a quick peck.

A tiny quirk of smile. “Mm, I never understood why Rita and Zedd didn’t plan their attacks after we’d spent a night of screwing each other silly. They could’a’ conquered Earth, and we’d’ve been completely defenseless.”

“Yeah, thank god Rita never saw _that_ with her telescope…” Appreciatively Tommy ran light fingertips over a smooth chest, traced delineated muscles beneath a fine scattering of hair-wispings, found a little tit and pinched it. Jason observed his explorations silently, interjecting only a soft hiss at the sharp little pain to his nipple. Then the fingertips traced further down into coarse curly dark pubic hair, examined the moist soft flesh nestled there, slipped over the slick head, taking in its shape and texture, then Tommy’s whole hand slid over belly and pelvis, as if committing the form to memory. Almost as though speaking silent thoughts aloud, he murmured, “I’ve missed you, Jase – missed this…”

“Yeah – I’ve missed you too, bro’.” A foot nudged Tommy’s leg. “You ever think about coming back to Angel Grove? How about teaching at the dôjô? Or even buying a half-interest the business? Man, it’d be great to have you on board.”

Tommy hesitated. “I dunno. I’m getting settled here. I like my classes.” He grinned. “How about you staying in Reefside?”

Jason nodded. “Mm, yeah, well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to scope out the business opportunities,” – another flick of tongue over someone’s sensual lips – “…and other opportunities…”

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New - Chapter 7: (this chapter of two little scenes is still a work-in-progress)  
> A look passes among Tommy and Jason and Anton – that Jason knows exactly what’s going to happen between Tommy and Anton that evening, and so does Tommy… and so does Anton…

Finally Jason decides (with Tommy’s acknowledgement) to scope out Mercer’s place. He’s on a piney hill across the swan lake from the house, with high-powered binoculars, noting what he can through open curtains, and the greenhouse-laboratory in the garden, looking for anything suspi­cious, anything amiss.

“You know,” a voice speaks up behind him, “most visitors just knock at the front door.”

Jason jerks ever so slightly, covers quickly. “Sorry, I was, um, bird-watching. Um, lot of, uh, kinds we don’t see in Angel Grove.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mercer smiles. “If you’re lucky, perhaps you’ll catch a glimpse of the rare azure-eyed swift. This is one of the few areas it prefers to nest in. As a matter of fact, I’ve created this area as a nature preserve – there are quite a few interesting species of birds here.”

“And other… interesting… creatures?” Jason adds pointedly.

Mercer glances a tiny side-glance. “Yes… and perhaps you’ll be lucky to see them as well…” Then he changes the subject. “And speaking of visiting, I was planning on inviting you and Tommy over for dinner. How does tomorrow evening sound? I’ve known Tommy for many years, but you’ve know him much longer. I’d be interested to hear about your past together.”

But Jason just shrugs. “Nothing exciting. Two kids in high school – just goofing off, faking our way through tests, and playing hooky whenever we could get away with it.”

“I doubt that,” Mercer smiles, but sharpness hovers behind ice-blue eyes. “I’ll bet the two of you have had a lot of… adventures… together. Anyway, as Tommy’s friend, you’re welcome here any time.” He turns to leave, but looks back for one last comment. “And from now on, please feel free to come up to the front door – and if you’re really that interested in a tour of the grounds, I’m sure my son Trent will be delighted to show you around.”

Jason watches him leave, and wonders just how much he knows, wonders if he’s simply hint­ing at their love-life, or more, at their identities as Power Rangers.

* * * * *

They do go to Mercer’s for dinner. Trent is there as well. Mercer offers a fine vintage wine and fine food. He mentions that their cook and housekeeper, Mrs. Kelly, is worth every penny of her salary.

Tommy recognized her, and frowned. “Your secretary is your housekeeper as well? Man, you must really pay her well…”

“You met my secretary, Millie Preston – Bernice Kelly is her twin sister.”

The middle-aged woman winked. “I’m the younger and prettier one.”

Anton smiled. “Funny, Millie says the same thing.”

Tommy nods, grins at the woman. “So, you’ve uh, both been willing to put up with this guy all this time?”

“Sure – we listen to what he says, then go ahead and just do what we know needs to be done.”

Anton’s lips pursed. “I’m quite sure that’s exactly what they do. I know they don’t take guff from anyone.”

“Not even you, huh? So, they’re not entranced by the, uh, Mercer charisma?”

“I wouldn’t hire anyone close to me who was.”

“You hired me.”

A sensual sidelong glance. “Yes, well, that was different. And anyway, who was charmed by whom?”

Tommy grinned, and glanced self-consciously over at Jason, who could only roll his eyes and shake his head.

He asks about Tommy and Jason’s history, and both of them answer as noncommittally as possible, leaving out any reference to their time as Power Rangers.

Mercer has reason to invite them again a few days later. Jason demurs – he’d love to come, but unfortunately he has some business of his own that evening – he’s meeting with the owner of a dôjô across town to discuss some possible business arrangements. But in front of Mercer, he urges to Tommy to go. A look passes between them – that Jason knows exactly what’s going to happen between Tommy and Anton, and so does Tommy – and so does Anton.

 * * * * *

  _to be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensually Anton touched Tommy’s left arm, fingers slid down to the metal wrist-band with the black crystal. “This band is… very unique,” he commented. “I’ve seen similar ones on the wrists of Trent’s friends, Conner and Ethan and Kira. Does it perhaps have some… special significance… for the four of you?”

In the evening with Tommy, after dinner, Anton went into the library, and put on a record on an old phonograph player, then took out a violin and began playing along with Samuel Barber’s “Adagio for Strings”. Tommy strolled in, and sat down on the couch to listen to the beautiful sad melody. Anton was totally immersed in the emotive beauty of the music, he played with total feeling. Tommy allowed himself to be pulled in as well. After it finished, Tommy didn’t applaud or say anything, but just allowed the essence hover around.

Anton smiled a little apologetically, “Not _too_ bad for an amateur, mm?”

Tommy just smiled. “Fritz Kreisler just better start worrying.”

From the doorway, Trent added, “Stradivarius himself better start worrying.” He’d been standing there appreciatively for several minutes, not wanting to interrupt. “Hey, Dad, I’ve finished my homework, I’m leaving now, I’m driving Mrs. Kelly home, then I’m going on to the concert. I’ll see you later.”

“All right. Have fun.”

“Sure – hey, Dr. O, you guys wanna come? – Kira’s performing over at Dayton Hall tonight. It’s her first solo concert. Me ‘n’ Conner and Ethan are leading the cheering section.”

Tommy smiled. “That’s great – but nah, you kids will enjoy yourselves more without the old folks hanging around. But give Kira our congratulations, and I’ll definitely want to see the video later.”

“Hey, absolutely.”

“And, don’t stay out late – it’s a school night,” Anton reminded.

“Well, the bunch of us were planning to go to Hayley’s afterward for a little celebration party – But I should be back by ten-thirty.”

Mercer nodded briefly. “Fine, but no later.” He glanced a little smile at Tommy. “I’m sure that Dr. Oliver expects his students to be alert in class, and not dozing over their laptops.”

Tommy grinned, looked back over the couch at the boy. “Yeah – remember there’s no make-up for tomorrow’s exam.”

The young man slumped in pretense. “Aw, Dad, you’re good friends with him – can’t you persuade Dr. O to go easy on us?”

“Absolutely not. Now, go on, hurry up, the cheering section can’t afford to be late.”

Trent grinned, left with a wave. “ ‘Bye, Dr. O, see you later, Dad.”

After he was gone, Tommy indicated the instrument in Anton’s hands. “And now, how about the rest of the concert, Mr. Kreisler? I seem to recall a little Massenet in your repertoire…”

“The ‘Meditation from Thaïs’ – and I seem to remember that was your favorite in my repertoire.”

“You remember correctly.”

Afterwards, Anton laid the violin aside, and poured some brandy for the both of them. Now – finally! – they would have an evening alone to themselves.

“Anton, we still need to talk. More of the tyranno-drones showed up last week in the north-east corner of the city.”

“I’ve already told you, Tommy, I don’t know what we can do. All I can suggest is, the next time you see them, if you could disable one and bring it here, we could take it apart and examine it in my lab.”

Tommy shook his head. “That’s the problem – whenever one is disabled, it’s pulled back through an inter-dimensional portal, probably back to Mesogog’s baser.”

“Do you know where Mesogog’s base is?”

Another shake of head. “I don’t.”

“Well, then, I don’t see what we can do. That’s really the only way I can think of to see for sure what’s going on. Otherwise, we’re just guessing wildly in the dark. At any rate, I didn’t ask you here to discuss Mesogog or tyranno-drones tonight.”

“We need to talk about it some time, Anton. It’s like our old research has revived itself and is running amok. Anton, is there something you’re not telling me? Because every time I bring it up, you put me off.”

“I’m not putting you off, Tommy. I’ve just been… very busy. We will talk about it. But not tonight. I wanted tonight to be just for us. No Trent, no Jason, no business commitments – just pleasure… Although, tell me about Jason – are you and he lovers? You’ve said there was no one else in your life now, but the way he was acting at dinner the other evening, and in fact every time we’ve met up, says different.”

“Funny, he asked the same thing about you.”

“And what did you tell him?.”

“Same thing I’ve told you. I’m not looking for a relationship right now. Maybe later, but not right now.” Tommy shrugged. “Yeah, we’ve shared sex a number of times. We never officially considered ourselves lovers, but we’re as close as brothers and we always have been. There’s never been anything I wouldn’t do for him, or him for me. He’s my best friend.” Tommy just gently shook his head. “So if you’re thinking about asking me to choose between you and him…”

Anton smiled ruefully. “No, I could tell the first time I saw the two of you, that would just cause disappointment for me.” He moved closer on the couch to press lips to Tommy’s ear. “But I don’t want to share you, Tommy.”

“Anton, you don’t own me – and neither does Jason.”

Touching a finger to Tommy’s chin, Anton tilted his head, gazing quietly at Tommy’s mouth, taking in the pretty shape of his lips… then they kissed – not the hurried desperation that they had shared in the cabin, but slow and lingering now, tasting each other, re-gathering lost memories. And when the kiss parted, Anton could feel the moistness drying on his lips. Another breath of a caress to the formed shell of Tommy’s ear. “What more can I say, Tommy?” he murmured. “I want you back. My bed has been cold for seven years.”

Tommy asked, “Why have you been alone all these years? You could have easily found another lover by now – you’re handsome, not to mention, extremely rich. You have dozens of talents…”

But Anton just shook his head. “I need a lover who can share those talents. And someone who's interested in my money, I wouldn’t even consider. In addition, as you well know, I also have certain… sexual preferences that not everyone finds appealing. I don’t wish to shock some naïve little virgin, nor do I choose to frequent… public clubs of certain repute or other such venues to seek fulfillment...”

Sensually Anton touched Tommy’s left arm, fingers slid down to the metal wrist-band with the black crystal. “This band is… very unique,” he commented. “I’ve seen similar ones on Conner and Ethan and Kira. Does it perhaps have some… special significance… for the four of you?”

But Tommy just commented casually, “I think it was some school craft project, I saw some of the kids with them, and decided to get one myself.”

Anton studied it, noted, “It’s quite intricate and well-made for a school project. And how does it come off? – there’s no hinge, no clasp, no seam even.”

Tommy says “It just slipped it on, but I’ve probably gain a little weight since then, so it won’t slide over my hand anymore.”

Anton noted, “And what is the stone – it’s not obsidian or manganite, or anything I recognize.”

Tommy just shrugged and suggested, “Maybe it’s tourmaline or biotite.”

But Anton studied it and said, “No, the cleavage planes are different.”

“Well, I don’t know what it is, but I like it. And speaking of the kids,” Tommy deftly changed the subject, “I’m really proud of Kira for working hard and finally having her dream come true.”

Anton nodded. “I agree, that _is_ great. And with her, and the boys in her cheering section, I’m pleased that Trent has found some good friends. He was turning quite introverted and withdrawn after losing his real parents.”

Then Tommy and Anton wended their way to the bedroom. “At any rate, I believe it’s time now for a little cheering section of our own, Dr. Oliver,” Anton pronounced.

“I agree, Dr. Mercer,” Tommy replied.

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anton’s slow kisses to sweaty face. “So… what grade do I get, Professor Oliver?”  
> “hmm… well, I’d suggest several sessions of extra-curricular tutoring…”  
> Anton smiled. “I’ll be sure to make an appointment to come by your office some time…”  
> “Then I better make sure the lock on my office door works…”

From behind, Anton gripped Tommy, in a strong hard embrace, pulling him in tight to himself, drawing in his essence. And Tommy fell into the kiss, shifting around to face Anton, hands grip­ping, and the kiss turned eager, demanding, rough, brutal. Gone was sweet gentleness of a few minutes before.

Finally they fell onto the bed, pulling off clothes as fast as they could.

Anton’s hands stroked over Tommy’s bare thighs, fingertips caressing. He stroked Tommy’s arms, traced vein ridges. Then as he clasped one hand over the bracelet, he noted, “Your crystal gives off quite an unusual strong vibration, were you aware of that?”

Tommy shrugged, “Yeah, I think I noticed it. But then, most do vibrate – that’s one of the properties of crystals.”

“Yeah,” Anton responded non-committally, watching Tommy’s face. “Sure.” Caresses con­tinued down Tommy’s body.

Then abruptly Anton’s hand smacked hard across Tommy’s buttocks, forcing a little noise from Tommy’s lips.

Anton reached for his discarded belt. Tommy insisted again, “No.”

“You don’t want evidence for Jason to see?” Anton guessed. But this time he insisted: “No, Tommy, we held back last time, to hide it from the kids. Tonight there’s no holding back. Not to­night.” And he doubled the leather in his hands. “I won’t ask you to give up Jason – but he _will_ see my mark on you. And besides, you know you like this, too.”

“Then stop talking,” Tommy retorted roughly, desperately, gripping the bed posts, offering his backside up for rude punishment, “ – and get to work.”

The belt slapped down on his rump, light at first, then harder and harder, then light, varying at Anton’s whim. Painful and burning, and Tommy twisted and writhed, hissing breath between clenched teeth – and he was just as turned on as Anton. Unable to stop himself, he came hard with a yell.

But Anton kept it up until finally the sensation was too much, and Tommy dropped to his knees, his ass burning hot.

Then Tommy was on his back on the bed, as Anton rose up on spread knees over him. Sud­denly Anton’s right hand flashed out in a hard slap directed at Tommy’s face, but Tommy’s reflexes were faster, and he blocks the blow. Then sharply he retaliated with a hard back-hand to Anton’s face, that snapped Mercer’s head back. Then grabbing Anton and twisting his firm body to Tommy’s needs, Tommy promised, “You’re gonna show marks too.” And he bit where the shoulder muscle joined the neck.

Anton grinned fiercely, the grin frozen in a grimace of sharp pain, and agreed, “I wouldn’t have it… any other way….”

Hotly they wrestled in rough passion. Blood welled from Anton’s split lip, and Tommy kissed him roughly, grabbing him by the hair, and licking the blood. Then forcing his tongue into Anton’s mouth, he made Anton taste his own blood. They parted, and there was drying blood smeared on Tommy’s lips as well.

Anton dragged Tommy down to his knees, vicious kisses trying to eat each other alive… gasp­ing, moaning… each getting as brutally as they gave, pent-up passions finally released, never minding the bruising, or fingernails scratching, drawing blood, raising welts.

Finally Anton penetrated him from behind, without any lubrication other than pre-sem, not caring if he tore him or not; hands squeezing and roughly massaging firm buttocks, and Tommy moaned as his ass, sore from the belting, protested in hot surges of pain.

Then gripping Tommy in a tight grasp, Anton wrapped one arm around his waist, and slid the other hand down the front of him, down a hard lean belly, long sensitive fingers splaying through sweaty pubic hair, caressing a throbbing organ, then reaching further to spread over warm moist balls and squeeze. Tommy’s eyes widened in hot pain arousal, and rolled back in his head, his own cock swollen as hard as it can get. Until Anton curled strong fingers around it and began to pump to even harder arousal, and Tommy cried out a wild keening wail, ramming his weeping cock back and forth in the unforgiving grip.

“God, Tommy…!” Anton moaned, bucking into him. “I’ve wanted this… for so long… you have… no idea…”

Tommy writhed on the penetration, both of them riding the hard rhythm. “Yes… I do…” he gasped, between gritted teeth, “…oh gdd yes… I do… _Anton_ …!” grunting and slamming back on each thrust inside him, while the grip frictioned his cock swollen hot and hard. Anton’s cock filled him up swollen and tight, ramming him slippery and hot deep inside, while heavy balls slapped against the underpart of his buttocks.

Over and over Anton rammed into him, grunting, gasping, breath lost. Sweaty pale hair swung in counterpoint, strands stuck to his forehead, until suddenly his arousal peaked and he exploded hot cum deep inside Tommy’s bowels.

In their hot passion, Tommy screamed his own release, white froth fountaining over Anton’s fingers, and Anton moaned in exquisite pleasure, consciousness surging to transcendental places… flesh ramming and ramming deep inside hot slimy slickness. “… ahh, _yess!_ , that’s right… _scream_ for me, Tommy!... just as I remember it!… _YESSSSSS_ …!!!”

Finally he pulled out, and there was blood with the semen glistening on his cock and ooz­ing down the back of Tommy’s ass.

For awhile they lay together in post-coital exhaustion, panting to breathe again, hearts trying to pound through ribcages. “Tommy…” Anton was finally able to manage through a ragged throat, hand slipping over Tommy’s bare thigh, “… all these years… how I thought about… looking for you… and then, when I would finally find you… taking you down without a word… and fucking you ‘til you screamed yourself raw…”

Tommy just grinned a little. “mm… Seems some parents will do anything to try to get an ‘A’ for their kid…”

Slow kisses to sweaty face. “And what grade do _I_ get, Professor Oliver?”

“hmm… well, I’d suggest several sessions of extra-curricular tutoring…”

Anton smiled. “I’ll be sure to make an appointment to come by your office some time…”

“Then I better make sure the lock on my office door works…”

Wiping a finger through the semen-spatters on Tommy’s thigh, Anton smeared it on Tommy’s lips to make him lick it. Sensually Tommy complied, watching Anton’s face directly while he did it. Anton’s eyes closed. “God, Tommy, I could get hard again in an instant.”

But Tommy just flicked a fingertip at Anton’s exhausted, flaccid organ, and chuckled, “No you can’t – and neither can I.”

Anton grinned, so tired in the aftermath lassitude. “You’re right – I can’t.”

Finally Tommy rolled over to sit up and get up off the bed. “I need to leave now, or I’m gonna fall asleep here, and Trent will find us like this in the morning.”

“And is that such a bad thing?” Anton queried. Appreciatively he stroked Tommy’s buttocks, noting, “You should see your ass right now – it’s all colors of the sunset – just the way I wanted it.” He smiled lazily. “And Jason will be hard-pressed to miss that. Maybe I can’t prevent you two from screwing, but he’s going to know I own you.”

Tommy leaned down for one more kiss to blood-streaked lips. “Sure, keep telling yourself that, if you like. It’s as good a fantasy as any, I suppose…” Then touched a caressing knuckle to Anton’s cheek bruised from the slap. “And how are you going to explain _that_ to Trent?”

Anton merely shrugged. “oh… that I cut myself shaving?”

“…or that you’re screwing with his science teacher within an inch of our lives?...”

“mm… he’s bound to figure that out himself, sooner or later… the more time you spend here.”

“Anton… about that…”

But Anton just pushed himself off the bed as well. “C’mon, let’s wash up, we wouldn’t want you leaving here smelling like a brothel…”

They showered together, kissing and caressing gently now, too tired – and way too sore – to do any more than that.

As Tommy left, they strolled to the front door together.

Anton mentioned again, “Since we’ve gotten back together, I’ve thought of you a great deal, Tommy.”

“I’ve... thought about you too… a lot,” Tommy admitted hesitantly. “But, I don’t know, Anton… we can’t go back to the way things were…”

“…why not? Don’t you want this, Tommy? What we had… we can have it again…”

“What we had… was a long time ago… things are different now…”

“Are they that different?” A wan smile.

“Yeah…” Tommy nodded. “I have a life now… responsibilities to my students…”

Anton tasted him again. “That doesn’t have to stop us from being lovers. Even teachers are allowed to have a private life after school, you know.”

But Tommy shook his head. “I thought you died seven years ago. All that time – you never tried to contact me… I never heard a word from anyone, or even any news that you were alive. It was very painful for me, and it took awhile, but I finally closed that chapter of my life, and moved on to other things. Then for you to show up a few months ago, out of the blue, and assume that we can just take up where we left off… It’s good to see you again, Anton, don’t get me wrong – it’s terrific to see you again, and know that you’re alive. But I don’t know that I want to re-open those old feelings. I’m not the same person I was seven years ago – and you’ve changed too, Anton… I dunno… like you’re kind of secretive… like there are things you’re not telling me…”

Anton reminded, “I could say the same of you, Tommy.” – at which Tommy stiffened slightly, and Anton smiled.

“I suppose we all have our secrets – don’t we?” the older man suggested pointedly.

 * * * * *

_to be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter is a work-in-progress, so it’s not fully written out yet.)
> 
> The next morning, Jason is concerned over Tommy’s bruises. “Listen, Tommy, what you guys do is your business, and I won’t say anything. But just answer me one thing: is Mercer abusing you, or doing anything to you against your will?”  
> Tommy glanced a sharp wry expression at his friend’s reflection, a slight belligerence in his voice. “I’m a 6th degree black-belt. Do you really think anyone could do anything to me against my will?”  
> “I don’t know,” Jason answered sincerely and directly, “ – could they?”

Tommy returns home , goes into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Jason is already there in bed, but still awake. He notes Tommy is limping a little, asks if everything’s all right, Tommy assures him everything’s fine.

Tommy says, “you didn’t need to wait up for me.”

“Nah, I didn’t wait up – I went to bed a couple of hours ago. Your jeep driving up woke me up just now,” Jason lies blithely, but Tommy’s too tired to call him on it.

Tommy asks how did his business meeting go regarding the dôjô, Jason says everything looks really good, he’s going to do a little more investigation, then if everything looks like a green light, they’ll probably draw up a contract.

Tommy climbs into bed beside Jason. Jason lays a snuggling arm across Tommy, but they don’t do any more, and they go to sleep like that.

* * * * *

In the morning, as Tommy is shaving and getting ready for school, he sees Jason in the mirror. Jason is leaning against the door-jamb, and for the first time, sees all the scratches on Tommy’s bare back, and multiple bruises and welts.

“Man, you look like you’ve been through a freakin’ war-zone,” he comments casually.

Above the edge of the towel cinched low on Tommy’s hips, some of the heavy bruising of his buttocks is visible.

Intimately Jason touches a hand to Tommy’s rear, and even that light touch makes Tommy gasp and flinch away. “Wow,” Jason notes, “what did you two do last night ?”

Tommy answers something bland and non-committal. He feels a little bit awkward, although he’s not really trying to hide anything from Jason, and they haven’t promised to be monogamous. Nor is Jason expecting him to be.

But Jason is concerned. “Listen, Tommy, what you guys do is your business, and I won’t say anything. But just answer me one thing: is he abusing you, or doing anything to you against your will?”

Tommy glanced a sharp wry expression at his friend’s reflection, a slight belligerence in his voice. “I’m a 6th degree black-belt. Do you really think anyone could do anything to me against my will?”

“I don’t know,” Jason answered sincerely and directly, “ – could they? If you felt emotionally beholden to an ex-lover… or he held some kind of control over you…”

“He doesn’t – and I’m not beholden.” Eyes challenging. “ – to anyone.”

Jason shrugged benignly. “All right – I’m just saying.”

* * * * *

At Anton’s house, the next morning, Trent is worried about the bruise on Anton’s face. Anton casually says he just lost his footing a little bit in the bathroom and accidentally hit the towel rack, but everything’s fine.

Trent isn’t sure he believes that, says he’s worried, and “it looked like maybe you and Dr. O got in a fight last night.”

But Anton just smiles and fondly ruffs the boy’s hair. “You have quite an imagination, son – and I like that about you. But don’t worry, Dr. Oliver and I have been friends for many years. We would never fight – and certainly never come to blows.”

That seems to assure the young man. He smiles. “Yeah, I know. Y’know, you’ve been telling me to make more friends, get out of the house more. But you need to, too, Dad. That’s good that you two have gotten together again. I hope he visits more.”

“I hope so, too,” Anton agrees, gaze unfocussed.

* * * * *

And in the classroom, the kids notice that their teacher is limping slightly as he’s passing out the test, maybe some bruises are visible above his shirt collar, and they wonder quietly among them­selves what happened – it looks like he was in a fight. Trent gets concerned again, mentions that he wondered the same thing about his dad this morning, and of course they all know that Dr. O had been visiting at Anton’s and Trent’s house last night, while the kids were at the concert.

Immediately, Conner, Ethan, and Kira make the connection, and glance among themselves. “Wow, so it’s true,” Conner smiles to himself. “They’re really doing it, after all.”

Trent frowns in blank confusion. “… huh?...”

and Kira nudges Conner in the ribs, muttering under her breath, between clenched teeth, keeping an eye on their professor, hoping he won’t overhear, “… shut up!...”

But Conner just keeps blithely going. “Yeah – your dad and Dr. O – they’re gettin’ it on.”

“Whoa…!” Ethan snickers.

Trent balks. “No way!”

“Yes, way,” Conner nods his confidence.

And all four kids are now staring at their teacher in a new light.

Tommy notices them staring and whispering, asks pointedly, “Is there something the four of you need before we start the test?”

Quickly they all sit up straight at attention, hands folded on their desks, shaking their heads adamantly – “huh uh.” “nope.” “no, sir.” “no.”

“Good,” he remarks. “Then everyone pick up your pencils and start. And no talking.” But his gaze lingers directly on the four of them, while they all try to shrink down in their seats and act totally engrossed in the exam.

* * * * *

After class, the kids continue their conversation as they walk across the campus toward the cafeteria.

Trent is frowning. “Wow, I can’t believe it – my dad and Dr. O.”

Kira tries to reassure him. “Hey, Trent, we don’t know if that’s really true.”

“Sure we do,” Ethan insists. “After all, you were the one who saw them makin’ eyes at each other back at camp.”

Kira rolls her eyes. “Yeah – and I wish I’d never said anything to you guys about it…”

A new voice speaks up from behind. “Never said what?”

They look around – it’s Jason, come to have lunch with Tommy.

“Oh nothing…” Kira starts to answer.

But Conner overrides her. “Umm, Jason… do you know… is Dr. O… y’know… like, gay or something?”

Kira nearly chokes, and Jason gives a little cough. He smiles non-committally. “What makes you ask that?”

Ethan chimes in. “Because we think he and Trent’s dad are… y’know… doing it. Do you know if they are?”

Kira puts a hand to her eyes. “I don’t know these guys – I so _totally_ do not know these guys!”

Jason smiles, glancing from her to the guys in mild amusement. “Well, I guess that’s some­thing you’d have to hear from your teacher himself. He’s a pretty private guy – if he wants you to know, I’m sure he’ll tell you.”

A girl across the lawn catches Trent’s eye, and he hails her, “Hey, Petrie, the pre-calc notes!” With a pat to Ethan’s shoulder, he excuses himself, “I’ll be right back,” and jogs toward the girl.

With him gone, Jason asks the other three, “Would it bother you if Tommy _was_ gay?”

They hadn't gotten that far in their thinking. “Umm, no…” Conner admits, then adds in a low voice as other students pass by, “but I mean, he’s like, y’know, a Ranger ‘n’ everything…”

Jason smiles to himself. “What, you think in the entire history of the Power Rangers, there’s never been a gay Ranger?”

“What?! Have there been?”

“Sure – a number of ‘em.” Then before he can be drawn any further into this discussion, he suggests, “You guys better go get your lunch – I’m gonna see if your teacher is free.” And he leaves.

But now the guys have something new and fascinatingly curious to ponder. “ _Gay_ Power Rangers??”

Kira clutches her head, strolls ahead faster to distance herself from the other two, muttering to herself. “nngh! – I’m stuck with _doofuses_!! Why _me_?? What did I _ever_ do to deserve _this_??”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jason mentions to Tommy, “Y’know if you two are trying to keep things secret, you’re not doing a very good job. The kids know all about it, and probably by the end of 6th period, it’s gonna be all over the school.”

“We’re not trying to keep it secret, but we’re not spreading it around either.”

“Yeah, well, the kids were just now asking if you’re gay, and if you and Mercer are ‘doing it.’ I didn’t give them an answer – but I really didn’t have to either. So, umm, be prepared when you get called to the principal’s office to explain your extra-curricular activities…”

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t imagine what you see in him, or what you’re getting out of a relationship like that,” Jason continued. “But regardless, if you let any feelings get in the way, and screw up your thinking now, you’re gonna make misjudgments, and you’re not going to be able to deal properly with Mesogog.”  
> Taken off guard by the change of subject, abruptly Tommy spat back, “Mesogog? What’s he got to do with who I sleep with?”  
> “I think he’s got a lot to do with it, Tommy, and I think you need to keep that in mind around your friend Mercer.”

That evening back at home…

Jason shook his head. “And I’m not even gonna ask what he’s like in bed... ‘cause I don’t think I wanna know what kind of kinky practices he’s into... ” – abruptly Tommy glanced up, and the unhindered reaction wasn’t wasted on Jason – “ ‘Cause I never would’ve thought you were into that kind of action, bro’.”

Tommy frowned, self-defensiveness furrowing his brow. “It’s not…” – yet he couldn’t deny Jason’s words.

“I can’t imagine what you see in him, or what you’re getting out of a relationship like that,” Jason continued. “But regardless, if you let any feelings get in the way, and screw up your thinking now, you’re gonna make misjudgments, and you’re not going to be able to deal properly with Mesogog.”

Taken off guard by the change of subject, abruptly Tommy spat back, “Mesogog? What’s he got to do with who I sleep with?”

“I think he’s got a lot to do with it, Tommy, and I think you need to keep that in mind around your friend Mercer.”

That angered Tommy. “Don’t act like you think Anton created Mesogog! Mesogog destroyed our lab and our experiments – Anton would never have caused that to happen – he cared about our research as much as I did! And he may act a little cold and stand-offish, but he would never create a monster and allow harm to come to others. I know him!”

“Tommy, they’re connected! I don’t know how, but Mercer’s involved! I feel it in my gut.”

“Yeah? And maybe you’re just jealous because I’ve slept with him!”

Raising both hands, Jason stepped back, “Whoa, back off, man! I’m not arguing with you, Tommy. I don’t wanna fight you. And I’m not jealous. You wanna sleep with me, I’ll always be here for you. You want to sleep with him, that’s your business – but just be aware of what you could be getting into.”

For awhile, Tommy said nothing, then finally asked, “If you feel uncomfortable here, do you, um, want to leave now?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

Tommy frowned at the floor for a lingering moment before answering quietly. “No.”

“Good. ‘Cause I’m not going anywhere, bro’. Not ‘til this is finished.”

Finally Tommy looked down, smiled quietly. “I’m sorry, man, I didn’t mean to say those things. You must think I’m a real jerk.”

Jason just shook his head. “It’s nothing. Hey, man, don’t forget, I’ve seen you at your worst – and I didn’t leave then.” – Tommy smiled in embarrassment at the old bad memories – “You think some little wrinkle like this is gonna break us up? Not a chance, man.”

Jason watched him warmly. “Tommy, I’m not judging you – or him,” he assured. “I’m just callin’ it like I see it.”

“Yeah, Jase, I know,” Tommy admitted quietly.

“I sure don’t want you – or the kids – to get hurt... or killed. All I’m sayin’ is, be careful around him. You’re gonna have to think straight and cold about Mercer, or one of these days, I guarantee he’s gonna blind-side you. Please, Tom. Just consider what I’m saying.”

Finally Tommy smiles a little. “We sure have been through a lot together, haven’t we?”

“Yeah, bro’, we sure have.”

* * * * *

Anton is alone in his home, in an overstuffed chair in his study, sipping a glass of wine. Suddenly he stiffens almost as though something is wrenching through his body. “No!” he gasps angrily. “Not now!” His skin begins to change texture, almost like rough scales, darken in color, irises meld from pale blue to gold. Desperately he surges up from his chair, and hurries over to his desk. His very body almost seems to morphing, mutating, changing form monstrously. Sweat beads across his brow, dribbles down his face. Quickly, with trembling fingers, he presses a hidden button which opens up a small secret drawer. Inside are a number of prefilled syringes with needles. He grabs one, uncaps the needle and abruptly jabs it deep into a neck vein, grimacing at the sharp pain, and pushes the plunger. Within a few seconds, the transformation ceases, then gradually reverses, and he’s left leaning against the desk, sweating, panting, as a small trickle of blood stains his shirt collar.

* * * * *

Later on, Mercer asks Jason, “how is the bird watching going? Have you managed to spot the azure-eyed swift yet?”

But Jason only looks right at him. “No, but I have seen one even more rare – a yellow-bellied cock-sucker.”

Mercer just smiles at the slight jab, then comments that Jason might get a chance in the near future to see some of the other rare creatures in the area.

He brings up the subject of Tommy and Jason’s relationship – and Tommy’s prowess in bed, asks about it. Jason holds his own in the conversation, until it becomes rather serious and biting. “I don’t know what kind of spell you’ve got on him, but you’re using him… You hurt him, man, and I’m gonna be all over your ass, I promise you.”

Mercer just looks Jason directly in the eye. “You don’t know anything about it – _man_. You know nothing about Tommy and me. We were lovers for nearly eight years – from the time we met as grad students, all through the time he worked with me in research at Mercer Industries. Then an explosion destroyed our lab and separated us – literally. If it hadn't been for that, we might still be together. What makes you think I’m hurting him – or doing anything to him against his will?”

“Yeah, and just what caused that explosion? And why did you disappear?”

“We don’t know what caused the explosion. I was badly injured – it took years of therapy for me to recuperate.”

“Funny, I don’t see any scars.”

“You know, I don’t owe you any explanation, Jason. It just bothers you that Tommy is sleeping with me, doesn’t it? He’s sleeping with you too, and although I may not like it, at least I’ve accepted it.”

“It doesn’t bother me – Tommy’s a big boy, he can sleep with whoever he wants.”

“Then whatever your problem is, Mr. Scott, I’d suggest you get over it.”

“My problem is you, Mercer. What dirty little plot are you up to? What about those tyranno-things? And what do you know about Mesogog?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve never met Mesogog. And as far the tyranno-drones, Tommy knows as much as I do. We created them together years ago. I assure you, they’re perfectly harmless.”

“Harmless? Then I’d sure hate to see what your definition of ‘dangerous’ is… I don’t like you, Mercer.”

“And you’re a rude son. Here I’ve been polite to you from the start, I’ve opened my house to you, I’ve even acknowledged that the person I care about is sleeping with you because I know you two go back a long way.” Anger flares in pale eyes, lips tighten, words taut between clenched teeth close to Jason’s ear. “ _So what the hell more do you want from me?!”_

Jason can say nothing. Eyes closed, frowning in frustration and anger

Then Anton turns to stroll away, pausing only to toss back a biting little riposte aimed at Jason, “…tell me, Jason, when you’re in bed with Tommy – how loud does he scream for you? ...”

Under his breath, but loud enough for Anton to hear, Jason mutters, “… you piece of –…” Abruptly he cuts himself off, fighting the urge to let Mercer make him lose control.

Strolling away, his back to Jason, Mercer, a mere touch of a smile on his lips, just gives a slight acknowledging wave of a finger.

* * * * *

 _to be continued_...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I understand you’ve been "dying" to meet me, Jason Lee Scott,” the dinosaur lord commented.  
> The humanoid reptilian hovered near. In challenge, Jason frowned into unblinking yellow eyes studying him dispassionately, trying to ignore the vicious fangs near his face, and jerked impotently at his bonds. “You heard right, you over-grown fossil. Man, you’re even uglier than Tommy described you. Why aren’t you extinct? – haven’t you heard, the age of ugly-ass reptiles is long-gone.”  
> “Perhaps the time has come for our renewal… and you arrogant humans will serve as our slaves… or our dinner.”

Some tyranno-drones kidnap Jason and bring him to Mesogog’s lab. In the ensuing struggle, Jason is knocked around quite a bit, bloody and bruised, his shirt shredded into rags, his jeans ripped. Finally he’s subdued, and Mesogog orders them to strap Jason to an exam table.

“I understand you’ve been _dying_ to meet me, Jason Lee Scott,” the dinosaur lord comments.

The humanoid reptilian hovers near. In challenge, Jason frowns into unblinking yellow eyes studying him dispassionately, trying to ignore the vicious fangs near his face, and jerks impo­tently at his bonds. “You heard right, you over-grown fossil. Man, you’re even uglier than Tommy described you. Why aren’t you extinct? – haven’t you heard, the age of ugly-ass reptiles is long-gone.”

“Perhaps the time has come for our renewal… and you arrogant humans will serve as our slaves… or our dinner.”

Disgusted horror, and a little fear as well, wash over Jason’s face.

With one talon, Mesogog slowly cuts a scratch along the right side of Jason’s jaw. Jason stiffens and quivers from the pain. Salty sweat trickles into the wound to burn harshly. Jason hisses sharply. “Maybe I’ll slit your throat,” Mesogog surmises, and deliberately slices another cut across an ex­posed throat, forcing a whimper from Jason’s lips. “Or perhaps,” he considers, pressing the sharp talon into the soft flesh of Jason’s chest, and creasing open a wound down his sternum and down across his left breast, “I’ll cut your heart out and have it for dinner.”

Jason snarls in pain and belligerence. “Yeah, well, good luck, I hope it makes you puke your guts out, you bastard.” Tendrils of blood leak from the long gash.

Mesogog tortures him, focusing a beam of punishing thought-energy into Jason’s head, while Jason yells and writhes in agony in his bonds. Then cuts him again, right through the material of his jeans, along the crest of his right hip bone, down along the groin crease. In pain Jason whimpers. He doesn’t want to, but the pain and stress are getting too bad. Another cut through the denim, down his right thigh, slicing through skin and muscle. He screams.

“I’d like to vivisect you for experimental purposes,” the dino lord considers. But then he takes out a flask, and fills a hypodermic syringe. “But I have a better idea. I’ll leave it to Dr. Oliver kill you himself. This serum will transform you into one of my tyranno-drones, and I will send you up against the Power Rangers.”

Jason sneers. “I’m not one of your robotic zombies.”

“Neither are the tyranno-drones I have created. They are not the same mechanical beings that Dr. Mercer and Dr. Oliver created. I have improved on their blueprints. Mine are humans, mind-wiped, cybernetically enhanced, and injected with this serum of dinosaur DNA. Normally the pro­gram requires several injections. But upon you, I will test a large dose to make you change quickly – if it doesn’t kill you. And I will not wipe your mind completely. I’ll take your will, but leave your awareness. You’ll know what I am coercing you to do, when I send you to fight your friends, but you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

“No!” Jason rages. “You bastard!”

But then suddenly, Mesogog starts acting like he’s beginning to go into distress. His body seems to be losing its definition, reforming. As his frantic gaze tracks across Jason, Jason suddenly notices, to his surprise, that the golden reptilian eyes are shifting to pale ice-blue. Mesogog drops the syringe, then hurries to a portal, and vanishes.

And suddenly Jason realizes the horrible truth.

When Jason is all alone in the lab room, he manages awkwardly and painfully to slip free of the bonds. They’re just straps placed across his chest and hips and legs to secure him to the table, but nothing actually tight about his limbs. He’s bleeding and in a lot of pain, but he knows he has to depend on his own wits and stamina to escape.

He grabs anything that might have been taken from him, like his cell phone, wallet, etc. With trembling hands, he pulls off the shredded shirt, then just bunches it up and holds it to the various open wounds to try to stanch the bleeding.

He doesn’t want to use the same dimensional portal as Mesogog did, since he doesn’t want to end up in the same place, so he staggers through the corridors looking for another one, trying to steer clear of any tyranno-drones or other surprises. Finally he finds a portal and goes through it, having no idea where he’ll end up, just so long as it’s far away from Mesogog.

He passes through the portal, to collapse on a grassy lawn in a stand of palm trees, near a beach. He’s in a lot of pain, and he’s exhausted. Blood is running down his neck and chest, soaking into his jeans, as well as the shirt. On the cell phone he punches the speed-dial for Tommy’s emergency number.

It’s Hayley who answers from the Cyberspace Café. (Tommy and the kids are in class, and can’t respond).   Jason tells her he’s in trouble, that’s he’s just escaped from Mesogog through a portal. He doesn’t know where he is, and his head is splitting with a massive headache, he’s losing blood. She asks him to describe the area, and he does – he’s in a large grove of palm trees like an estate, although he doesn’t see any buildings or sign of habitation. To the south is a promontory of land sticking out into the bay. She says she knows where that is, it’s about fifteen minutes north of town. Can he walk? if so, walk south, and he’ll come out of the grove by a road. That’s the road she’ll be coming up on. He thinks he can, but she better hurry. She tells him she’s got the GPS locked on his position now, so she’ll find him even if he can’t make it to the road. And she also tells him not to hang up, so she can continually keep tabs on him. Also by leaving the line open, sooner or later, Tommy and/or the kids will respond. He agrees.

Over the phone, he can hear her telling Trent to take over the café, she needs to leave for a little while, Trent obviously asks if everything’s okay, and she assures him it is, just a little business came up.

Jason staggers through the grove, sometimes clutching the trees for support, sometimes falling. Every now and then Hayley wants Jason to say something to make sure he’s still with them. He does, but he says he’s thinks he’s going into shock. Finally he makes it out near the road, and just collapses there on his back, dirty and bruised and bloody, and nearly passed out.

 ~ ~ ~

In class, Tommy’s in the middle of a lecture, when suddenly he and the kids all feel their phones vibrate simultaneously, and glance at each other. They can guess it’s an emergency call, but they can’t do anything about it without raising suspicions of the other students. Then Kira raises her hand, says she suddenly isn’t feeling well, and can she go to the bathroom? Tommy says yes. She goes outside, finds an empty space and answers her phone.

~ ~ ~ 

Jason hears Kira’s voice on the phone, she’s stepped out of class to find out what the call is about, and Hayley tells her. Again Hayley asks Jason to respond, and he does, but he’s getting weaker. Hayley says Jason is probably too weak to move by himself, she’ll need some help getting him into her vehicle. Kira says she’ll come from the school, she doesn’t know if Dr. O can leave the class, but she’ll bring Conner or Ethan. If Jason can get into the SUV, Hayley won’t wait for Kira, but just bring him on in to the dino-lab, so if Kira sees her on the road headed toward Tommy’s place, to just turn around and follow.

~ ~ ~ 

Back at the school, Kira goes back to the classroom, sticks her head in the door, asks Dr. O if she can speak with him. He steps outside, they speak urgently but quietly. He asks, “What’s going on?” She’s scared, she says Jason has just escaped from Mesogog. Immediately Tommy is con­cerned, “is he all right?” She shakes her head, no, he’s in really bad shape and Hayley is going to get him, but she’s going to need help moving him, and getting him back to the house. Tommy under­stands, he says he’ll send her and Conner, then come home as soon as he can. Going back to the classroom, he calls to Conner, says that Kira is feeling ill and too light-headed to drive, so can he drive her home? He agrees and practically jumps from his seat, knowing something is wrong. In concern, Ethan starts to rise too, but Tommy just assures him calmly that everything is all right – he doesn’t want to let on anything in front of the rest of the class. After class he’ll tell Ethan what’s going on, but just tells him to go the his last class, there’s nothing he can do for Jason, so there’s no reason to skip class. Then afterwards he can meet them at Tommy’s house. Then Tommy tells his last class he’s giving them the time to go to the library and write a five-page essay on any topic they’ve covered during the semester. And he leaves.

~ ~ ~ 

Hayley finds Jason. He’s in bad shape, shaking and trembling from shock. He’s so weak he can hardly respond, but at least he’s still conscious and lucid. She keeps a well-stocked med kit in the vehicle for just such emergencies for the team. In addition to all her other skills, she’s also a competent medical technician, since they can’t really go to hospital with the injuries they might receive as Rangers, without giving away their identities.

She gives him a shot of epinephrine, then applies pressure bandages to the wounds.

In a short while, Kira and Conner drive up. She puts them to work holding the pressure, whatever. Conner carries Jason to the vehicle, lays him down across the back-seat, then Hayley climbs into the back as well to continue tending him, as she has Kira drive the SUV home, Conner following in the Mustang.

Tommy calls from the jeep, Kira answers. Hayley tells Kira to say for Tommy to go directly home, and open up the med room and get it ready for them. It’s a small exam / minor-surgical room in their headquarters.

Bringing Jason back home, Hayley patches up his wounds. She cleans and stitches up the gashes. They’re nasty flesh wounds, but luckily not so deep as to compromise any organs or large blood vessels. She has a instrument that she developed that helps close the wounds, like it makes the cells more adhesive so they stick together, but she warns, they still have to actually heal – if he acts like everything is normal just because the skin is closed, he’ll tear open the wounds again.

 * * * * *

_to be continued_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It isn’t just about bringing Mesogog down. I want to save him from himself, if we can. He’s not a bad man, Jase – he just let scientific curiosity get the better of him.”  
> “Yeah, I know – like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde – and you know how that ended.”  
> “I know what it’s like to be driven by evil.”  
> “I know you do.”  
> Tommy looked at his friend with pain-filled eyes. “And you didn’t give up on me then, Jason. God, I even tried to kill you – and almost succeeded – but you never gave up on me.”

Tommy sits by Jason’s bed, “God, Jase, I’m so sorry. This is all my fault, I had no right to involve you in this battle of ours.”

Jason scoffs, “What are you talkin’ about?”

Tommy gazes at his friend’s wounded body. “You no longer have the protection of the Power. Your body can’t take this kind of punishment anymore.” As Rangers, the morphing power affects their very cells, increasing their physical strength and capabilities several-fold, but also their stamina and ability to withstand injury. Once they’re no longer Rangers, their bodies revert to normal. “I should never have asked you to get involved.”

“What, you think we only fought because we had the Ranger power? Tommy, we fought because innocent people were in danger from whatever threat was out there, and it was our duty – we _made_ it our duty – Ranger power or not – to protect the innocent. You know that as well as I do.”

Tommy nods solemnly. “Yeah, I know. But… you could have died just now. I don’t know what I would have done…”

“You’d’ve gone on without me, and still worked to defeat Mesogog. We risk our lives every time we go to battle, but we still go, no different than rescue workers and soldiers without the Power. I mean, remember back when the green Ranger power was draining your life force, and yet you were willing to morph one more time, even though it could have cost you your life. And Rangers _have_ died in the line of duty – not here in America, we’ve been lucky so far, but throughout the years, several teams in Japan lost members.”

“Yeah…”

“And besides, I told you I’m sticking around ‘til this is solved. You’re not getting rid of me even if you try.” That brings a smile to Tommy’s lips.

“Anyway, I’ve solved your mystery,” Jason announces.

“What?”

“Your friend Mercer and Mesogog – ”

“Anton did create Mesogog,” Tommy cuts in. “I realize that now.”

“Well, I’ll go you one better,” Jason counters, and watches his old friend. “How about… Mercer _is_ Mesogog.”

At that, Tommy stiffens like he was hit with a lightning bolt.

“He’s been experimenting on himself, injecting himself with some kind of dinosaur DNA serum to turn into that Jurassic freak.” Jason continues, not unkindly, “You’ve been sleeping with the enemy, bro’. ” He reaches to take Tommy’s hand, watching Tommy’s face sympathetically. “And here’s something else: he knows all about you, and the kids – the Rangers – everything. He’s known from the beginning. You’ve just been so blinded by your feelings – by sex – his charisma – your feelings for an old friend – whatever – that you never saw it.”

Tommy exhales sharply, head falls back, like his heart has just been ripped out, then breathes an admission, “Then I’ve put those kids’ lives in a lot more danger than I realized.”

Gently Jason responds, “Do you want me to say, ‘I told you so’ ?”

Tommy quirks a serious miserable smile. “Go ahead, I deserve it. …God…” He looks up. “You’re sure? How did you find out?”

“Yeah. I’m sure. When Mesogog captured me, I saw him start to re-morph back into Mercer.”

“oh god…”

“And then he tried to turn me into a tyranno-drone with some serum.”

At that, the full realization hits Tommy. “The tyranno-drones…? That means…”

“Yeah, Tom, that cannon-fodder you and the team have been destroying – they’re not the robotic droids that you and Mercer originally designed… these ones were once human.”

At that a little whimper breaks from Tommy’s lips.

But Jason just reiterates sharply, “ _Once_ human, Tommy. They weren’t any more. You couldn’t have known.” He’s searching, grasping for words. “Don’t beat yourself up, Tommy. They were barely more than mindless shells – only following Mesogog’s will. If anything, by destroying them, you were freeing them from a living hell.”

Tommy’s eyes close. “How could I have been so stupid? The kids didn’t like him from the start – you knew the first time you met him… I’m the only one who couldn’t see…”

Jason tries to comfort. “Tommy, don’t blame yourself. There was a lot tying you two together – you’ve said yourself – grad school, then working in tandem at Mercer Industries, making ground-breaking discoveries together… not to mention your, umm, feelings for each other…”

A bitter smile. “Anton was – is – brilliant. We could have done so much with our research. So much good, so much to advance science. His heart was in our work. He wasn’t in it for the money – god knows, he always had more than enough money. He truly cared. But then…” Tommy’s head shook. “I don’t know what happened. That he would take our research in this direction… I don’t… have any answers.”

“Neither do I, Tom.”

For a lingering moment, Tommy could say nothing.

Jason frowned in sympathy. “Tommy, I’m sorry.”

Tommy just shook his head. “I don’t want to lose him… if there’s any way of defeating Mesogog, without hurting Anton…”

“Yeah, but… I don’t know that there is, Tommy…”

Eyes moistened. “I care about him, Jason. Regardless of what he’s done.”

“I know, Tommy. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“It isn’t just about bringing Mesogog down. I want to save him from himself, if we can. He’s not a bad man, Jase – he just let scientific curiosity get the better of him.”

“Yeah, I know – like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde – and you know how that ended.”

“I know what it’s like to be driven by evil.”

“I know you do.”

“And you didn’t give up on me then, Jason. God, I even tried to kill you – and almost succeeded – but you never gave up on me.” Tommy looked at his friend with pain-filled eyes. “I can’t give up on Anton now. I want to go back to him… I know that now… when this is all over, I want to take up where we left off.”

A little disappointment slumped Jason’s shoulders. “I was kind of hoping you and I could… make up for lost time, too… Well, I understand, Tommy – if that’s what you really want.”

A slight nod of head. “Yeah. I wasn’t sure at first… but since he came back… I haven’t been able get him out of my mind. Jase, I’m sorry, I wouldn’t hurt you for the world, you gotta know that.”

“I do, Tom. I told you I’m always here for you. And I meant it. Hey, what are friends for?” A comforting hand gripped Tommy’s shoulder, a tiny smile quirked Jason’s lips. “Now, c’mon, we’ll think of something, Tommy, some way to defeat Mesogog. Hey, we always did when we had to face off against Rita and Zedd, and King Mondo… General Venjix… and all the others creeps that have crossed our path.”

Helplessly Tommy shook his head. “Yeah but, man… this is a hundred times harder than fighting any of them.” A taut exhale of breath. “So… I guess the question is, what do we do next?” He looked at Jason. “Does he know that you figured it out?”

Jason shook his head. “I don’t think so – he was a little, uh, distracted at the time. Maybe we can use that to trap Mesogog unawares. But that means you can’t give anything away in front of Mercer. How are you going to be around Mercer next time you see him?”

Pained resignation settled in Tommy’s face. “I don’t know.”

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can hear a motorbike drive up and stop. Tommy wonders who could be visiting, wonders if it’s one of the kids. Footsteps hurry up the wooden porch, then someone pounds on the front door, and Trent’s voice calls frantically, “Dr. O! Dr. O, are you there?” Another heavy knock on the door. “Oh god, please be home…!”  
> Immediately Tommy gets up to let the boy in. “What’s wrong? Are you all right?”  
> Trent tries to catch his breath. “It’s my dad!”

In the evening, Tommy is relaxing in the sitting room, Jason is in the kitchen

They can hear a motorbike drive up and stop. Tommy wonders who could be visiting, wonders if it’s one of the kids. Footsteps hurry up the wooden porch, then someone pounds on the front door, and Trent’s voice calls frantically, “Dr. O! Dr. O, are you there?” Another heavy knock on the door. “Oh god, please be home…!”

Immediately Tommy gets up to answer it, worries exploding in his head. “Trent, I’m here.” He lets the boy in. “What’s wrong? Are you all right?”

Trent tries to catch his breath. “It’s my dad!”

Abruptly Tommy’s heart clenches in his chest. “What happened? Do you need an ambu­lance?”

The boy shakes his head. “… no… it’s not that… But there’s something really wrong with him… it’s really crazy… I don’t know what to do…!”

Jason has appeared from the kitchen, and he and Tommy exchange looks.

“C’mon, sit down, and talk to me.” Tommy helps Trent over to the couch.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Dr. O, but I don’t know who else to turn to. You’re his best friend… Oh – ” he sees Jason, and stops.

“It’s all right, Trent. You can talk in front of Jason.”

“Hey, kid,” Jason greets.

“Hi, Jason,” Trent responds, worry creasing his brow. He sees the gash on Jason’s face, but says nothing.

Tommy sits beside him. “Now, what’s going on?”

The boy’s eyes are moist, like he’s near tears. “I dunno – my dad’s involved in some crazy stuff – oh, man, I don’t think you’ll believe me…”

Again, Jason and Tommy exchange a look.

Jason hands the boy an open can of soda. “We’ll believe you, Trent, I promise.”

“Thanks.” But the boy hesitates. “god…this sounds so crazy…”

“That doesn’t matter,” Tommy assures “– please tell us – no matter how crazy it sounds.”

Finally the boy calms down enough.

“Well, he was in his study, and I… I saw him, like… ‘phase’… like his whole body was shifting into something else… And before you ask, no, I wasn’t smoking anything. I wasn’t on drugs… but I think maybe my dad is. He got really in distress, then he like, opened up a secret drawer in his desk where there were a lot of syringes filled with some green stuff, and he injected himself…” – the boy touched the side of his neck –   “… then the phasing stopped.. And then it’s like… right in his study, he, uh, opened this, umm, like some weird portal to another dimension, like some greenish glowing light that he disappeared through. Man it’s just Twilight Zone, or some­thing… I was so scared about losing him, that I didn’t really think… I just jumped through behind him… he didn’t see me… we were in a lab of some kind – but it’s really not a place in our house… oh god this sounds crazy… you’re gonna call the cops and have me put away…”

“We’re not calling the cops, Trent. You’re not crazy.”

Trent just stared silently for a awhile, then looked up at the older men. “You really do believe me, don’t you?”

“Yeah – we do. Trent, you need to know – and it’s going to be harder to believe than what you’ve already seen. Somehow your father experimented on himself with dinosaur DNA, and can mutate himself into a powerful saurian-humanoid named Mesogog, whose goal is to turn the world back to the Jurassic Era and enslave the human race.”

Trent’s breath gasped from his lungs, grotesque horror spreading across his face. “ _What?!_ ”

“It’s true, Trent,” Jason acknowledged, pulling his t-shirt collar down to expose the stitched gashes on his neck and chest. “I was a guest in that lab myself.”

The boy is practically limp in shock. “My dad did that to you??”

“Mesogog did it to me. When he’s like that, he’s not your dad.”

“Where’s your dad now?” Tommy questions. “Does he know you’re here?”

Trent looks surprised. “He’s in London for the week, meeting with the directors of the Natural History Museum – some big contract he’s negotiating. I would’ve thought he’d’ve told you about that.”

“Yeah – so would I.”   Another glance toward Jason.

Trent looks from one to the other, and his voice tightens anxiously again. “You don’t think he’s really there? You think he just said that? Oh god, what’s going on?”

Quietly Tommy nods. “Listen, Trent, I think we can help your father, but we’ll need your help.”

Trent just shakes his head helplessly. “What can I do?”

“We need to get into his lab. Do you think you can open the portal again?”

“… umm…I don’t know… I can try. But if he finds us there…”

“Well, let’s not think about that right now.” Tommy looks over at Jason. “If I can get into his computer and read his notes, I might be able to discover how he’s been transforming into Mesogog. We need Hayley and Ethan to hack in, if they can without being spotted.” _[problem – he probably is in the lab – staying there trying to find an answer himself.]_

Trent looks even more shocked. “Hayley and Ethan? What have they got to do with this?”

“You’d be surprised.”

“But Hayley just runs the Cyberspace Café.”

Tommy smiles. “Sure – that’s her day job.”

Trent frowns in growing confusion. “What’s going on, Dr. O? How come you know so much about this?”

“Because I’ve been trying to stop Mesogog for a long time.”

“You’ve known him before?”

“Yeah – seven years.”

“That’s when you guys’ lab was destroyed. My dad’s been Mesogog for seven years? How could I not know until now?”

“Well, I think after we lost all our research, he probably couldn’t continue his experiments until recently.”

“And you knew all this time?”

“I didn’t know it was your dad until yesterday. Believe me, Trent, I’m as stunned as you are. But since Mesogog reappeared a few months ago, I’ve been trying to stop him. Along with Ethan and Kira and Conner.”

“The four of you… what…?...” Understanding slowly gathers in Trent’s eyes. “You’re the Power Rangers, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Tommy smiles.

“And Hayley? Is she a Power Ranger too?” He looks a little disbelieving at that.

“Not a Ranger, no – She’s our tech wizard – plus she brews a mean cappuccino.”

Trent looks over at Jason. “Are you part of it too?”

Jason smiles a little lop-sided grin. “A long time ago. When Tommy and I were in high school, like you guys now, we were chosen to be Power Rangers. Believe me, we’ve had lots of experience fighting creeps like these.”

“You’ve come to the right place for help, Trent. And with your help, I think we can finally stop Mesogog.”

But then Trent frowns in concern. “But I just don’t want to hurt him – he’s still my dad. I love him. I know you have to stop Mesogog, but… can you promise me, my dad won’t get – ” – the last word caught in his throat.

“Trent, believe me, I care about him as much as you do. I don’t want anything to happen to him either. That’s why we’re going to be a careful as possible. Now, in addition to getting into the lab, I’d also like you to get me a sample of the stuff he used to stop the transformation. If I can analyze it, hopefully I can find a way to stop the transformations permanently.”

“Yeah, I guess I can get one of the syringes out of his desk drawer.”

“Okay, good boy.”

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason reaches for the white dino-crystal. “Let me try. Here, let me hold it, and see how it responds to me.”  
> But then as he takes it, suddenly electric power explodes, blue lightning crawls over his body, and he yells, writhing in pain, like he’s being electrocuted. The others in the room are momentarily paralyzed, they hardly know what to do.  
> Until Tommy reaches for his arm. But the energy flings him back. “Jason, drop it!”  
> “I can’t!” Jason yells though clenched teeth, his fist spasmed around the rock.

The first attempt fails – they’re beaten back savagely by Mesogog and the tyranno-drones. They’re back in the dino-lab, along with Trent, licking their wounds, really feeling despondent. They’re almost ready to give up – they don’t see any way to get the upper hand in this war.

They need more power – if only there was one more of them, the kids say. After all, they noted when they learned of other Ranger history, that there’s usually five Rangers on the team. They’ve only got four.

However, Tommy has already been considering something.

Hesitantly he brings out the white dino-gem, says he’s been holding onto it for awhile. He’s a little concerned about using it, though, as the energy flux seems unstable, and he was still trying to control it before actually combining it with a morpher unit.

The kids ask Jason, “You were a Power Ranger once, can you be one again?” They’re getting eager and excited at the thought of Jason joining their team. But Jason demurs, he had his time as a Ranger, but that was a long time ago. They’re saying, “But you already know all about being a Ranger, just like Dr. O – and he did it again.”

“Well, that’s a little different,” Jason tells them.

“You thinking about the Gold Power?” Tommy questions.

Jason nods. “Yeah.”

Tommy explains to the kids, “Several years after Jason had been the Red Tyranno Ranger, he took on the Gold Ranger powers. But the gold powers really belonged to someone else from another planet, and although Jason was able to use them for awhile, they never really linked properly with him, and ended up weakening him. And it’s possible as well, that they might have interfered with his body’s ability to synchronize properly with the morphing grid from then on. It’d be a risk for him to try to access Ranger powers again.”

“Yeah,” Jason agrees, “y’know, ten years ago when we all got back together to fight General Venjix – that was the last time I morphed, and it was just for a short time, but yeah, I could feel it drain me. Still,” he starts to change his mind, “the kids are right, you do need a fifth team member. You’re not going to be able to defeat Mesogog with just the four of you. Maybe…”

“No, Jase, it’s too dangerous for you – not to mention, you’re still recuperating from your wounds.” Tommy is rolling the crystal around in his hand. But then he frowns. “The vibrations have in­creased since I brought it in here. Maybe you _are_ the one it’s choosing. Would you be willing, Jase? I don’t want to force you.”

Jason reaches for it. “Well, let me try. Here, let me hold it, and see how it responds to me.”

But then as he takes it, suddenly electric power explodes, blue lightning crawls over his body, and he yells, writhing in pain, like he’s being electrocuted. The others in the room are momentarily paralyzed, they hardly know what to do.

Until Tommy reaches for his arm. But the energy flings him back. “Jason, drop it!”

“I can’t!” Jason yells though clenched teeth, his fist spasmed around the rock. For just a moment, the White Ranger form ghosts over him, then vanishes. Finally he’s able to throw the crystal across the room, and instantly the blue electricity ceases. Weakly he collapses.

Immediately they all rush over to him, but Hayley pushes them aside to see how badly Jason is hurt, and if he’s re-injured his gashes. The palm of his left hand is burned.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Tommy sees Trent across the room on hands and knees trying to get the crystal.

“Trent, don’t!” he orders, going after him, trying to reach the crystal before the boy does. “Don’t touch it! It’s too dangerous!”

Trent struggles with him. “Dr. O, you said it was responding to someone in this room. You all already have crystals, so if it isn’t Jason, then it has to be me that it’s choosing!”

“Trent, I can’t risk it! And your father can’t risk losing you.”

But the boy insists, “I have to do it – to save my father! You just said you guys can’t stop him without a fifth Ranger. Dr. O – _I’m_ the fifth Ranger!” And he grabs up the crystal from the floor.

Instantly the electricity zaps over him as well.

“Trent!” Tommy yells, and once again the others stare in horror.

“No! it’s all right!” Trent yells, even as he spasms. “I can feel it! it’s working!”

“No, Trent, it shouldn’t be like that! Throw it away! It’s not working!”

“Yes it is!” The White Ranger form appears, shimmers over his writhing body, vanishes. “ _Gdd!_ ” he screams, jerking in pain. Again the White Ranger morphs over him, this time more solidly, and for several long seconds he _is_ the White Ranger, then it disappears, and the blue electri­city fades as well, leaving Trent panting, sprawled on the floor, the white crystal held loosely in his hand.

Tommy takes the boy, rolls him over. Weakly Trent smiles at him, and opens his hand.

“Omigod, it worked!” Ethan gasps.

“I’m not so sure it did,” Tommy frowns. “None of our crystals acted like that.”

Leaving Jason momentarily, Hayley comes over with a small hand-held scanner, runs it carefully and thoroughly over Trent’s form, then looks at the reading. “Well, he’s right, it did choose him. The energy signature is spiking differently than the rest of yours, but it’s definitely synchro­nized with his own.” She looks at Tommy. “Shall I attach the crystal to the morpher?”

Tommy doesn’t look pleased, but he just shrugs. “Go ahead, I guess we don’t have a choice. How’s Jason?”

Stiffly Jason sits up. “I’ll survive.” A wry humorless tug of lips. “But I gotta tell you, this has been one hell of a vacation.”

The kids crowd around Trent excitedly. “Hey, Trent, you’re one of us now!” “that’s terrific, being a Ranger is so neat!” “cool!” “yeah, and we’ve got Dr. O and Jason, too – the original Rangers – how cool is that?!”

Jason smiled, enjoying their enthusiasm.

But Tommy interrupted seriously, “Reality check, guys.”

They all look up at the hard tone in his voice. “Being a Ranger isn’t about ‘cool’ or ‘neat’.   This isn’t fun and games. The Power is a very serious thing. By taking it on, as you have, you’ve made a lifetime commitment. When you take on the power, it changes you in ways you can’t imagine.  While you’re using it, it gives you tremendous strength and some invulnerability. But there’s a cost. Jason’s paying it, and I can feel the strain too.”

“But Jason’s not a Ranger anymore. Why should it still affect him?”

“Because even after you hang up your morphers – and you will when this fight is over – for the rest of your lives you’ll still be connected by a thread. The Power leaves its mark on you. Sometimes some Rangers can regain their power, other never can again. We don’t know all there is know about it. It can be unstable, it can be dangerous. Just now you saw what happened to Jason, and Trent. Which brings me to another point.” He glanced around the room. “If I tell you to do something, or not do something, I expect you to obey. Discipline is another responsibility that comes with the Power.”

He frowned at Trent. “I told you not to pick up the crystal, but you did it anyway. Now, we’re just lucky the way things turned out, but you could have been hurt or killed.”

“But, Dr. O, I knew it was for me. And you guys said yourselves you need a fifth Ranger.”

“That’s not the point. I’m not sure it hasn’t damaged you. I wasn’t finished testing it. I was hoping to find a way to control it better. When you link with the Power, it affects your whole body, because every cell changes when you morph. It’s not just a simple matter of magically getting strong and wearing a super-hero costume. The way you linked just now was so rough, I don’t know if it did it correctly. I don’t know what’s going to happen the first time you actually morph. It could kill you. Which is why you’re not going to, until Hayley runs a whole battery of tests on you and gives her okay. And besides that, you’ve got the responsibilities of the Power now. For instance, have you thought about, when you go home, what are you going to say to your father when he sees the morpher on your wrist, and asks you about it?”

Chided, Trent looked down at his now-bare wrist, and doesn’t answer.

“Do you see what I mean?” Tommy queried. “There’s a lot of considerations you guys haven’t even taken into account. Jason and I have been Rangers a lot longer than any of you, which gives us some authority in the matter. So if either of us have something to say, I expect you to listen. Now, do we all understand each other?”

Meekly the four teenagers nodded, eyes cast to the floor.

Tommy’s expression softened. “We’ve been lucky so far, but things can get bad fast, and I think they’re going to. Now it’s late, and we’ve had a hard day. You guys need to go home and rest now, and I’ll see you tomorrow in class.”

As they moved to leave, Jason spoke to Trent, saying what Tommy hadn’t. “Hey, kid, welcome to the team.”

Still stinging a little from Tommy’s chastisement, Trent smiled wanly. “Thanks, Jason.”

With a pat to the boy’s arm, Jason assured, “You’re gonna do okay, I know it.”

The smile relaxed a little more. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Hey, guys – ” Jason held out his right fist, palm down. “ – c’mere.”

The four teenagers gathered to him, holding out their fists the same way, making a small circle. Gently Jason bumped their fists. “May the Power protect you.”

They returned the gesture. “You too, Jason.” Then with hesitant looks back at their teacher, they filed out.

The adults waited until they heard the front door upstairs close.

Then Jason noted, “You were pretty hard on them just now.”

Tommy frowned. “It’s not a matter of being hard on them – it’s a matter of making sure they go into this with eyes wide open. Because things are going to be rough from now on – Mesogog’s onto us now – and I can’t risk them thinking they’re invulnerable, or going off like loose cannons.”

“They’ll do fine, Tommy. You’re forgetting what we were like at their age.”

“I’m not forgetting,” Tommy retorted. “And I’m not forgetting the reprimands Zordon used to give us – nearly singed our hides sometimes.”

“Yeah, and we deserved it,” Jason agreed. “But we all turned out okay. And so will they.”

Tommy watched his old friend, shook his head seriously. “I just want them to turn out alive.”

Strolling to the center of the floor, he stared up at the ceiling, arms wrapped around himself. Another shake of head, a heavy sigh. “When does it all end?”

Jason watched him sympathetically. For as long as he’d actively been a Ranger, Tommy had been one three times as long, and now here he was doing it again. How many times was one man expected to save the Earth from megalomaniac villains?

A humorless smile toward his old friend. “You hung up your morpher years ago. When do I get to hang up mine?”

* * * * *

_to be continued_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesogog captures Tommy and Kira, Ethan, and Conner. They’re restrained.  
> The kids are protesting angrily. Kira yells, “you don’t have Trent, he’ll rescue us!”  
> “Ah, yes, Trent,” Mesogog muses, then calls, “Trent, come here, your friends are asking for you.”  
> And Trent appears, strolls in, stands alongside Mesogog. He turns a smirking smile toward the others. “My friends. My stupid, gullible friends.”

The kids call Jason in private to meet at Hayley’s after hours and talk about Tommy.

He gives some excuse to Tommy when he leaves the house.

The kids are worried, Dr. O has been really uptight these last few weeks, even in class he’s been a real bear recently. He gave detention to Cassidy just for whispering in class (“yeah, but she was really annoying, she wouldn’t shut up…”), and sent some other kid to the principal’s office for some minor infraction.

“Well, he’s had an awful lot on his mind recently – school, Mesogog, and other things you’re not even aware of.”

“Yeah, but man, the way he came down on us last night – and Trent!”

“I admit, he was a little rough – But he cares about you, and he’s trying to protect your lives. Everything he said was true. Being you guys’ mentor is a huge responsibility, and he’s taking it very seriously. He’s been a Ranger longer than any of us, and he’s got a lot of experience he’s trying to share with you.”

“He kind of scared us last night, talking about how dangerous the Power is.”

“And with good reason. The Power isn’t a toy, it isn’t a game. It can be as much a curse as a blessing. For Tommy, and I’m sure some others, it’s been very difficult. For me, it was pretty easy.”

“He mentioned about you and the Gold Ranger powers?”

“Yeah, that was… tough. But it was nothing compared what Tommy suffered as the Green Ranger. That’ll stay with him for the rest of his life.”

“Yeah, he’s hardly ever talked about it.”

“And he probably won’t. I told you he’s a very private man.”

“Yeah, I mean, we didn’t even know he’d been a Ranger, for like two months.”

“And then we only found out by accident, when he was captured by Mesogog.”

“Y’know, he told you some of the warnings about the Power. But he didn’t mention one of the best parts, and that’s the lifetime friendships that develop between all of you. Even when you’re no longer Rangers, and even if you don’t see each other any more, you’ll still carry a bond for the rest of your lives. And if you’re ever lucky enough to meet other Rangers, you’ll feel an immediate kinship, too.”

“Like getting to meet you, Jason?”

“Yeah – and me getting to meet you. And when other Rangers need help, you go without hesitation. Like me and Tommy, it’s been what, at least ten years since we’ve seen each other, and probably five since we last talked. But he needed me, so I’m here – and it’s like we never parted.”

“yeah… but we’re just worried about him. We’ve been Rangers since November, and he wasn’t acting like this then. Y’know, he really started acting weird since our camping trip a couple of weeks ago. Since Merce – I mean, Doctor Mercer showed up. Jason, do you think he has anything to do with Dr. O getting all uptight?”

Jason looked at them, not answering for a lingering moment.

“There’s a lot about him I’m not going to tell you. And a lot I can’t tell you, I don’t know myself. But I will say what I said back at camp. Tommy’s a good man. Trust him. Listen to him, and do what he says. He knows more about being a Ranger than anyone else – you couldn’t have a better mentor. And he cares a great deal for all of you. I will tell you one thing about him. If it ever came down to it, to save your lives, he would sacrifice his own in a heartbeat. So, what I’m saying to you guys is, respect your teacher, and give him all the support and understanding you can.”

“Yeah, we know. I dunno about you guys, but I can’t help but wonder, what are we going to do if we do lose him?”

“Well, I don’t see that happening, but you’ve got Hayley, and you’ve got me – and none of us are going to let you down.”

* * * * *

Anton notices that now Trent has a metal wrist-band just like Tommy’s and the other kids, except that Trent’s crystal is white. Taking the boy’s wrist, he asks about it – it’s rather curious that they all have them – is it perhaps some kind of club affiliation symbol? He reaches out a finger to Trent’s chin, tilts the boy’s head up, looks him in the eye. “Is there something you’d like to tell me Trent? you’re not keeping secrets from your father now, are you?”

“No, Dad,” Trent answers a little nervously, and Anton makes some bland comment, strokes the boy lightly under the chin, then leaves – obviously, he knows, or guesses, quite a bit.

Trent just closes his eyes – he knows he’s doing a lousy job at acting normal around his dad now.

* * * * *

Later when Jason and Tommy face Mercer, Mercer notes the cuts on Jason’s face and throat. “Did you cut yourself shaving?”

“Nah. Y’know, that buddy of yours really needs a manicure. Those fingernails of his could hurt someone.”

“Buddy of mine?”

“Yeah – you know – big, scaly, ugly as sin.” Jason mentions directly, “Oh, and I finally saw your rare bird – that azure-eyed swift.”

Slowly Mercer turns a calm gaze on him. “Oh, did you.”

“Yeah,” Jason retorts, with a cold smirk. “And you’re right – it was very interesting. Never seen anything like it before.”

Mercer’s visage turns cold.

Jason expression darkens. “Mesogog – we’ve got you now.”

“You think so?” Mercer looks over at Tommy. “So… all of your affections – were just to trap me? Well, congratulations – it worked. You can stop pretending now.”

That nearly brings tears to Tommy’s eyes. “No… Anton, no…”

Jason just retorts, “He’s not pretending – he really cares about you – although damned if I know why.”

“Anton,” Tommy insists. “We know about Mesogog. We want to help you. Please – don’t fight us. Please let us help.”

“What can you do?” Mercer snaps. “And anyway, I didn’t ask for your help."

* * * * *

Mesogog captures Tommy and Kira, Ethan, and Conner. They’re restrained. Mesogog threatens to torture Tommy, but then turns his attention to the teens, as that will hurt Tommy far more than anything that might be done to him.

The kids are protesting angrily. Kira yells, “you don’t have Trent, he’ll rescue us!”

“Ah, yes, Trent,” Mesogog muses, then calls, “Trent, come here, your friends are asking for you.”

And Trent appears, strolls in, stands alongside Mesogog. He turns a smirking smile toward the others. “My friends. My stupid, gullible friends.”

The others are shocked, horrified, angry.

“You betrayed us!” Conner accuses. “oh you goddamn bastard…!”

“We thought you cared!” Kira cries.

Mesogog suggests, “Show them how much you care.”

Trent strolls over to Tommy, then suddenly, the smirk turns into a snarl, and he backhands a fist roughly across the face, bringing tears to Tommy’s eyes, splitting his lip and bloodying his nose..

“Like father, like son,” Mesogog approves. “Together we will rule the dinosaur world.”

“Yes, like father like son,” Trent agrees. “Only thing is,” – and his tone changes – “you’re not my father.” Then as Trent is near Mesogog, suddenly he grabs the dino lord and stabs a needled syringe into the side of his neck. “You’re not Anton Mercer, you fucking lizard creep!” Mesogog writhes and fights, but Trent holds on for dear life, plunging the fluid into the neck vein. Finally Mesogog throws him off, but it’s too late, and he transforms painfully, fitfully back into Mercer, then collapses, nearly unconscious.

Trent is terrified that he’s killed him, he’d used a large dose of the serum, he’s calling for him, trying to rouse him. Tommy calls for Trent to release him, which he does, and the other teens. Tommy goes to Anton on the floor. Trent is apologizing profusely, he had to make it real or Mesogog would have caught on. Tommy understands.

* * * * *

“Do you know why I went to Utah? Yes, I wanted some time alone with you. But the real reason was to get Mesogog away from Reefside while you and the kids were away. He intended to wreak havoc on the town when the Rangers weren’t there.”

“Then you knew about me and the kids.”

“Yes – I knew all along – because he knew.”

“And every time you and I had sex.”

“Yes, he was there. I can tell you, it didn’t interest him at all. But he was fully aware. And I was there, when he captured you. I could see through his eyes… what he tried to do to you… and what he did to Jason… but I couldn’t do anything about it… he tortured Jason, and I couldn’t stop it.”

“But you did stop it – Jason said he saw you start to break through, which made Mesogog leave the room, and he was able to escape.”

Anton gave a slight nod. “Yes, well, that was all I could do.”

“Why didn’t you come to us, Anton? Why?”

“Tommy, you once said, we were the ones who had to stop the tyrannodrones, because we were responsible for creating them. Well, I created Mesogog, so I felt I had to be the one to stop him. At first I thought I could use him, manipulate him to my will, since he was extension of me, at least I thought so then. Now, I’m not sure if he was me, or completely different entity. But anyway, he took on a life of his own, and be came stronger and stronger, faster than I intended. I tried to control him, but then I realized I had to destroy him. I tried, Tommy – god, I tried, but by then he was beginning to overpower me. Tommy, it was hell, sharing a body, a mind, with another entity…”

“You should have asked for help. I would have done anything for you – you know that, Anton.”

“And then, when I wanted to tell you, I couldn’t. He wouldn’t let me. Maybe I thought by having you close with me, you’d figure it out. I needed you, Tommy… more than I let on… And yet, by keeping you close, I was really putting you in danger… I was playing into his hands… He wanted you close, too… but to hurt you… to kill you… God, I say ‘he’, but it wasn’t really another entity… it was me… god, Tommy, it was me… I nearly killed you… your friend… your students… I don’t know what to do now… how can I make it up to you… and the others… I can never make amends for what I’ve done… Elsa…”

“Elsa’s all right… She’s back to her normal self. She’s forgiven you, Anton.”

“I don’t know… how could she – after all I did to her?”

“I do. She told me. And she’ll tell you too, when you’re ready to see her.”

“… But Smitty…”

“Smitty wanted to die.   He was already living on borrowed time. He should’ve died in the chemical explosion back then. And he would have, if Mesogog hadn’t resurrected him as a cyborg.”

“I turned him into a monster.”

“He wasn’t himself anymore. He lived only for revenge. It was a blessing for him to go. You’re not responsible for his death, Anton. It was tragic, but he caused his own demise – both times.”

“I don’t know, Tommy…”

“Anton, I hope you’re not considering anything rash…”

A pale smile. “No, of course not.”

But Tommy looked unconvinced. “Anton, I mean it. Nobody wants that. And Trent needs you. He loves you. He lost his real parents, don’t let him lose another parent.”

“I know.”

“And you and I have just barely started over. I lost you once. Don’t put me through that again.”

A little more genuine smile pulled Anton’s lips, as he assured, “I’m not going to kill myself, Tommy. I promise you.”

“Good. That’s a promise I’m going to hold you to. You say you don’t know how to make amends – well, do it by repairing some of the damage that Mesogog caused. Do research to ease some of mankind’s ills. Your mind is brilliant – you can do so much good.”

“I hope so…”

“Anton, Mesogog is gone.”

“Is he? If he comes back…”

“He won’t.”

“But if he does…”

Tommy grinned. “Then we’ll just kick his ass again.”

* * * * * **FINIS** * * * * *


End file.
